I Am A Shinobi
by Kaze Riku
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, sang Uzukage muda secara mendadak dan misterius muncul di kota Kuoh sehari setelah pengangkatannya. Frustasi tak menemukan jalan pulang ke Uzushiogakure, Uzukage itu memutuskan untuk membangun perguruan ninja di kota tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

**I am a Shinobi**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **humanNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, sang Uzukage muda secara mendadak dan misterius muncul di kota Kuoh sehari setelah pengangkatannya. Frustasi tak menemukan jalan pulang ke Uzushiogakure, Uzukage itu memutuskan untuk membangun perguruan ninja di kota tersebut.**

Chapter 1

" Berhasil ! Namikaze Naruto, finalis terakhir kita berhasil mencapai Mount Midoriyama dengan memecahkan catatan waktu tercepat yang pernah ada, hanya dalam 15 detik. Luar biasa ! " seorang pembawa acara dengan penampilan heboh menyampaikan kekagumannya dengan heboh pula yang sukses mempengaruhi para penonton di sekitar tersebut juga bertepuk tangan ria sambil meneriakkan nama sang jagoan yang baru saja memecahkan rekor baru lagi.

" Namikaze Naruto ! " pembawa acara itu memanggil pemuda bersurai merah yang baru saja datang mendekatinya. Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 180 cm itu hanya tersenyum lebar ketika lengan sang pembawa acara melingkari bahunya, sebuah tindakan yang menunjukkan bagaimana acara ini berhasil menggandeng keakraban antara peserta dan panitia.

" Bagaimana rasanya setelah berhasil meraih Midoriyama bahkan memecahkan catatan waktu yang paling cepat yang pernah ada ?! " Tanya pembawa acara heboh, seluruh pencahayaan dan kamera sekarang tertuju pada pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

" Hanya satu kata, menyenangkan ! " jawab pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dengan deretan gigi putih yang rapi yang makin membuat para penonton yang didominansi kaum wanita berteriak terpesona akan ketampanan sang jawara tersebut.

" Sebagai kilas balik, Namikaze Naruto ini merupakan salah satu peserta termuda yang pernah mendaftarkan diri dalam acara Sasuke Ninja Warrior ini. Dalam perjalanannya menuju babak grand final ini, Naruto selalu berhasil menembus catatan waktu tercepat dari yang pernah dicapai sebelumnya dan sekarang ia berhasil meraih gelar juara termuda selama acara ini berlangsung. Selamat Namikaze Naruto ! "

" Terima kasih, ini semua tak lepas dari dukungan para peserta lain, penonton, dan panitia. " respon Naruto merendah. Seorang pemuda berjas pun kini maju mendekati Naruto dengan membawa sebuah tropi dan juga papan gabus yang bertuliskan nominal uang yang berhasil Naruto peroleh.

2 juta yen. Naruto menyeringai melihat nominal tersebut, dengan uang sebanyak itu, ia yakin dapat bertahan lebih lama di dunia ini dan mencari cara lain untuk kembali ke Uzushiogakure.

Ah, ia menghela nafas panjang. Seingatnya beberapa bulan lalu, ia masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya menghadap 10 dewan Uzumaki dan membicarakan masalah – masalah politik yang berkaitan dengan negara khusus para Uzumaki tersebut dan tiba – tiba di detik berikutnya ia duduk di sebuah rumah makan bergaya elit lengkap dengan makanan dan minuman berkelas tinggi. Tentu saja, Naruto harus menggunakan teknik ninjanya untuk menghindari pembayaran sebab perbedaan mata uang dari negaranya dengan tempatnya sekarang.

Berhari – hari menggunakan klon untuk mencari informasi di sekitar, ia sadar telah ditransfer paksa ke dunia yang jauh berbeda dengan dunia sebelumnya. Seluruh pengetahuannya mengenai fuinjutsu sama sekali tak membantu, sudah banyak teknik ruang dan waktu yang ia gunakan untuk dapat kembali, namun hasil nihil. Untuk dapat bertahan hidup, Naruto bekerja apa saja dengan memanfaatkan skillnya sebagai ninja dan begitu mendengar sebuah acara yang mengkompetisikan kekuatan, kecepatan, ketenangan dan keahlian – keahlian ninja lainnya, pemuda bersurai merah itu sangat tertarik dan tanpa membaca terlebih dahulu persyaratan lainnya segera mendaftar. Jujur saja, seluruh rintangan atau obstacle yang mereka sediakan sama sekali tak berarti bagi ninja sekelas kage sepertinya, baginya rintangan itu lebih pantas untuk ninja sekelas genin atau low chunin, tapi tak mengapa ia melakukan ini dengan dua alasan, pertama memperoleh uang dan kedua menunjukkan bahwa eksistensi ninja itu benar – benar ada dan mengerikan.

" Selamat sekali lagi Naruto ! dengan ini kau bisa kembali melanjutkan aktivitasmu sebagai pelajar. Orang tua, teman – teman dan gurumu pasti bangga akan prestasimu ini " Naruto tersentak dari pikirannya setelah menerima kembali ucapan selamat dari produser, ia mengangguk kembali dengan senyum terkembang lebar.

Sang pembawa acara kembali mendekati sang jawara setelah memberikan pertanyaan kepada 2 juara lainnya mengenai apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada uang hadiah tersebut. Dan kini tibalah saatnya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

" Nah, Naruto … dengan uang yang bernominal wow tersebut. Kami sangat penasaran akan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang tersebut ? " beberapa penonton mengangguk antusias, 2 juta yen bukanlah nominal yang kecil dan lagi yang memperolehnya adalah seorang pemuda yang masih berusia 16 tahun.

" Untuk sekarang aku berniat untuk membangun perguruan ninja – "

" Perguruan ninja ? Seperti gym begitu ? " pembawa acara itu tanpa sadar memotong jawaban Naruto ketika mendengar jawaban yang unik ini.

" Tidak, bukan seperti itu " jelas Naruto sedikit cemberut mendengar penjelasannya dipotong. Ia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan dengan pandangan berbinar " Aku ingin membangun perguruan ninja, seperti yang pernah Jepang memiliki di masa lalu, aku ingin kembali membangkitkan kejayaan kaum ninja ! "

" … "

Hening.

Hanya satu yang berada dalam pikiran setiap orang di sana, ' Pasti ada yang salah dengan otak pemuda ini '

Sang produser yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia mengeluarkan kekehan pelan sambil menepuk juara muda tersebut, bibirnya tersenyum seperti terhibur akan ucapan Naruto.

" Selera humor yang bagus nak. Begitulah seharusnya seorang pemuda, mereka harus memiliki mimpi yang besar untuk diraih. Namun, apakah mimpimu ini bisa kau realisasikan mengingat kau harus menyelesaikan studimu terlebih dahulu … ah aku jadi teringat di dalam formulirmu kau tidak melampirkan izin dari sekolah untuk mengikuti acara ini "

" Eh ? Apakah itu dibutuhkan ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada berbisik

" Tentu saja, Naruto. Bisa kau perlihatkan pada kami nanti saat pencairan hadiah ini " bisik produser pada Naruto karena tidak ingin ini terdengar di khalayak ramai mengingat acara ini diliput secara langsung di televisi

" Ah … " Naruto menggaruk pipinya, ia sama sekali tak mempersiapkan keadaan ini. Dengan ragu – ragu, ia berbisik kembali kepada produser " Sebenarnya pak, saya tidak bersekolah … "

Produser tersebut membatu mendengar jawaban Naruto. Irisnya melebar sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan isyarat kepada pembawa acara untuk melanjutkan acaranya, ia berbisik kembali kepada jawara muda tersebut " Temui aku setelah ini secara privat. " Produser itu tersenyum lebar sambil menyalami satu persatu para juara sebelum meninggalkan tempat acara tersebut.

.

" Apa maksud anda dengan saya harus bersekolah ?! " Naruto menyampaikan pertanyaan itu dengan nada tinggi. Di hadapannya sang produser hanya dapat memijit pelipisnya memberikan tatapan sesal pada pemuda bersurai merah itu " Dengar Naruto ! Pendidikan 12 tahun merupakan program wajib pemerintah Jepang. Jika mereka menangkap kami mengizinkanmu menjadi peserta tanpa mendapat izin dari institusi pendidikan, maka kami akan menerima sanksi dari pemerintah … dan itu berarti hadiah 2 juta yen untukmu akan dibatalkan dan mereka akan memaksamu untuk sekolah pula "

Naruto mendecih pelan mendengar ini, dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohannya untuk saja hal ini tak terjadi dalam pengambilan keputusan sebagai Uzukage. Setelah memijit pelipisnya, ia mengangguk sekali isyarat mengerti akan kondisinya saat ini. Melihat itu, produser itu melanjutkan.

" Aku senang kau mengerti ini, tapi aku masih memiliki informasi lainnya. Untuk saat ini, aku telah mendaftarkanmu ke Akademi Kuoh, dahulunya itu akademi khusus putri namun beberapa tahun belakangan berubah status menjadi regular sehingga membuatku mudah mengaturmu agar menjadi siswa dari akademi tersebut. "

Naruto mengerti sekarang, produser ini sedang bernegosiasi dengannya. Uzukage muda itu meyakini produser ini telah menyuap pihak sekolah untuk memberikan bukti bahwa Naruto merupakan siswa dari akademi tersebut sehingga tidak merusak citra dari Sasuke Ninja Warrior sebagai suatu acara kompetisi yang memiliki rating tinggi. Hal ini juga menguntungkan Naruto, sebab ia masih memperoleh haknya atas hadiah kemenangannya … setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

" Tapi berita buruknya kami memotong hadiahmu hingga hanya tersisa 100 ribu yen saja. Kau tentunya tahu bahwa kami harus menyuap para dewan sekolah, wartawan dan bahkan penonton yang hadir agar berita ini tak tersebar ke berbagai pihak. "

Produser itu menyeringai kecil dalam hati melihat wajah Naruto memucat seketika " Aku tidak terima akan hal ini ! Bagaimana bisa hasil kerja kerasku dipotong begitu saja ! "

" Kau masih mau protes setelah kekacauan yang kau buat ?! " produser balas membentak namun ia terheran melihat Naruto sama sekali tak terintimidasi. Iris biru pemuda itu menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. " Aku akan menerima jika hadiahku dipotong hingga sedikit itu dengan beberapa syarat. Pertama, kalian harus mengatur apartemen tempatku tinggal lengkap dengan furniture – furniture nya; kedua, kalian juga harus mengatur perlengkapan sekolahku; dan terakhir aku mengingikan kalian mengurus administrasi kependudukanku di negara ini "

Produser itu terlonjak mendengar persyaratan terakhir, tentunya ia tak akan menerima semua syarat Naruto yang akan sangat merugikan agensinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras, ekspresi keras telah berada di sana " Jangan besar kepala nak ! – "

" Patuhi syaratku ! atau aku tak akan ragu – ragu menyampaikan info ini ke media, berikut dengan pengakuanmu mengenai aksi penyuapanmu kepada pihak akademi. " potong Naruto yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku kemejanya menunjukkan ponsel pintar itu sedari awal merekam pembicaraan mereka.

" Ti – tidak mungkin kau melakukannya. Kau hanya menggertakku bukan ?! " produser ini telah bangkit dari kursinya, wajahnya kini memucat melihat seringai di wajah pemuda tersebut.

" Jangan pikir aku ini polos pak produser … politik seperti ini telah menjadi asupanku sedari kecil. Dan lagi, aku yakin kau sudah sangat berpengalaman untuk melihat apakah seseorang itu serius atau tidak ? " jawab Naruto sakratis, dengan santainya ia memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku. Iris biru nya yang biasanya cerah kini meredup memberikan pandangan mengerikan pada produser tersebut.

" Si – siapa kau sebenarnya ?! " Tanya produser itu bergetar. Pria tambun itu tanpa sadar melangkah ke belakang begitu melihat Naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan melewati meja yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dengan Naruto.

" Kau manusia pertama di dunia ini yang pertama kali akan mendengarnya …. Perkenalkan aku adalah Uzukage dari Uzushiogakure, Naruto Uzumaki … dan kau akan mematuhi ucapanku ! " Produser itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri, irisnya dapat menangkap Naruto mengeluarkan gulungan kertas dan ketika gulungan kertas itu dibuka, dunianya memudar bersama dengan ingatannya akan malam ini.

" Yah, padahal aku tak berniat main kotor. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi … " gumam Naruto menatap bosan pada pria tambun yang hanya telah duduk di kursinya dengan tatapan kosong. Pemuda bersurai merah itu membuat sebuah surat resmi dari komputer produser tersebut, dan memintanya untuk membubuhkan tanda tangannya sendiri di sana.

Naruto mengangguk puas melihat kontrak perjanjian yang berisi semua persyaratan yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya bersama dengan hadiahnya secara full akan dibayarkan telah resmi berkat tanda tangan sang produser. Ia hanya harus menyerahkan kontrak ini kepada bagian administrasi dari agensinya dan akhirnya ia memenangkan politik singkat ini. Lagipula, dengan bersekolah Naruto akan mendapat pengalaman dan pengetahuan lebih untuk membangun perguruan ninjanya.

" Terima kasih atas kerja samanya " teriak Naruto riang meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan langkah santai. Senyuman lebar tak pernah luntur dari pemuda merah itu sejak keluar dari ruangan produser, karena ini merupakan langkah awal untuk rencananya, membangkitkan kembali eksistensi dari Shinobi.

XoX

 **Kuoh Academy, Student Council Room**

" Kaichou – sama … " seorang gadis bersurai hitam semampai memanggil seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang masih dengan betahnya duduk di kursi kerjanya walaupun waktu telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

" Kaichou – sama .. " gadis itu memanggil kembali, kali ini terlihat sedikit raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya mendapati gadis yang sedari tadi ia panggil sama sekali tidak menyahut. Ia dapat melihat iris violet indah gadis mungil itu terus terpaku pada satu map dokumen yang semenjak sore tadi mereka peroleh.

Bukan sebuah map special, map itu hanya berisikan data – data regular mengenai seorang siswa baru yang akan memasuki Kuoh Akademi, para dewan sekolah menyerahkan dokumen itu kepada OSIS untuk pendataan dan perintah tersirat untuk membantu jika murid baru itu kesulitan pada hari pertamanya yang kemungkinan akan jatuh pada esok hari.

" Kaichou – sama … "

" Ada apa Tsubaki ? "

Gadis bersurai hitam semampai yang dikenal dengan nama Tsubaki itu mengeluarkan nafas lega ketika pada panggilan ketiga akhirnya gadis mungil itu memberikan respon.

" Bukan hal yang penting, hanya saja saya sedikit bingung melihat anda memperhatikan dokumen tersebut hampir 3 jam …. Apakah ada yang salah dengan siswa baru ini ? "

" Begitu ya …. " gadis mungil itu bergumam sebentar pada dirinya sendiri. Fokusnya masih pada dokumen tersebut sejak respon pertamanya. Dokumen ini … biasa, sebenarnya jika dibaca kembali tidak ada yang aneh dari data – data siswa baru tersebut. Ia merupakan pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang pindah ke akademi ini karena telah dikeluarkan dari sekolah sebelumnya sebab tak meminta izin untuk mengikuti sebuah ajang kompetisi yang di mana pada dokumen ini tidak terlalu dijelaskan.

" Tsubaki … " panggil gadis itu yang kini benar – benar menatap lawan bicaranya. Tangan kanan mungilnya menyerahkan satu map dokumen tersebut setelah merapikan beberapa lembar yang ia baca sebelumnya. Gadis yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tanpa berkata meraih dokumen tersebut membukanya satu persatu.

Alisnya tertaut setelah membaca cepat bagian – bagian penting dari data siswa pindahan ini dan kembali kebingungan melandanya … apa yang membuat Kaichou – nya ini tertarik membaca data siswa ini begitu lama.

" Maaf Kaichou – sama, tapi aku sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa anda menginginkan aku memeriksa dokumen ini "

" Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada dokumen perpindahan ini ? " Tanya gadis mungil itu kalem, ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah walaupun mendapat gelengan kepala polos dari lawan bicaranya.

' Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ' batin gadis tersebut.

" Baguslah kalau begitu … Tsubaki hubungi Momo dan serahkan dokumen itu padanya. Aku ingin ia memandu siswa pindahan ini besok mengingat jadwal kelasnya hampir serupa dengan Momo. "

Gadis itu mengangguk walau kebingungan akan sikap Kaichou nya masih terus berputar di kepalanya. Bahkan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ingin ia sampaikan terlupakan karena hal ini.

Gadis mungil itu melirik dengan ekor matanya melihat kepergian Tsubaki melalui lingkaran sihir. Kini ia berada sendiri dalam ruangannya, tangannya kini menumpu kepalanya seakan kepalanya menjadi begitu berat karena banyaknya pikiran berkecambuk dalam kepala kecil tersebut.

" Namikaze Naruto … aku sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu entah di mana ? "

XoX

 **Underwolrd**

 **Phenex Estate**

Phenex, satu dari 72 Pillar iblis yang berhasil selamat dan eksis setelah melewati Great War dan juga Civil War di Meikai. Pillar itu memiliki afinitas akan angin dan api selayaknya Sitri yang berafinitas air dan juga Bael yang berafinitas Power of Destruction. Selain kemahiran atas afinitasnya, pillar ini juga disegani akan kemampuan regenerasinya yang begitu tinggi hingga banyak orang menganggap bahwa mereka yang berasal dari pillar tersebut adalah Immortal, atau eksistensi abadi. Terlebih, mereka memiliki kelebihan lain yakni memproduksi air mata phoenix, sebuah elixir yang dapat memulihkan luka dengan cepat. Tak heran atas semua kelebihan itu, tempat yang mereka tinggali merupakan istana megah lengkap dengan beberapa bangunan – bangunan penunjang lainnya.

Lupakan sejenak mengenai intro tersebut, dan berfokuslah pada taman dari Pillar tersebut. Tak perlu deskripsi detail, taman itu cukup dideksripsikan dengan tiga kata : indah, asri, dan luas. Dan pada salah satu kursi di tengah taman itu terdapat dua figure, seorang pria paruh baya dan juga seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya baru berusia 15 tahun. Keduanya hanya duduk diam sambil meminum pelan teh mereka.

" Ravel …" Pria paruh baya itu meletakkan cangkir kecilnya dan menatap gadis semata wayangnya. Mulutnya sedikit tersenyum ketika mendapati putrinya itu menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran. Iris dari pria itu menelusuri putrinya, dari cara berpakaiannya, tutur kata, hingga tata cara meminum teh … tak dapat dipungkiri lagi putrinya ini memiliki pesona dan takdir sebagai bangsawan.

" Ya, ada apa Dad ? " Tanya Ravel setelah mendapati ayahnya hanya menatapnya diam dengan senyuman.

" Bagaimana rasanya menjadi bishop dari kakakmu, Raiser, apa kau memperoleh pengalaman baru ? " Ravel cemberut mendengar pertanyaan itu, pandangannya turun pada sepasang kakinya yang melayang akibat kursi yang didudukinya cukup tinggi untuk badan mungilnya. Kakinya berayun – ayun sebentar seiring gadis itu mengkombinasikan kata – kata untuk membuat ayahnya puas walau harus dibumbui sedikit kebohongan, tak masalah bukan ? lagipula ia adalah iblis.

" Katakan saja … Dad tidak menerima kebohongan kali ini " Ravel terdiam kali ini, ayahnya telah terlebih dahulu mengetahui jalan pikirannya. Gadis itu menghela nafas dengan mengeratkan remasan pada tangannya yang bersandar di dadanya. Pandangannya lurus ke ayahnya.

" Ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan dulu. Raiser – niisama merupakan figure yang suka berpoya – poya, dan aku selalu diminta untuk membuat strategi walaupun pada akhirnya ia akan membantah seluruh strategiku dan memilih menyerang secara brutal seorang diri … kupikir aku salah mengambil keputusan sebelumnya " Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang melihat tatapan frustasi dari putrinya.

" Jika memang begitu … bagaimana dengan membangun peeragemu sendiri ? Dad memiliki seorang calon yang pantas menjadi anggotamu " Ravel menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tertarik, alasannya selama ini menolak menggunakan evil piecesnya sendiri adalah karena ia memang tak memiliki seseorang yang ia ingin untuk menjadi anggotanya.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil melihat keantusiasan putrinya. Dari dalam saku jubahnya, pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto fullbody dari seorang pemuda bersurai merah jabrik yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan tangan kanan terangkat seperti gerakan menyapa.

" Pemuda ini adalah seorang ninja … dad awalnya juga meragukan kebenaran ini " sambung pria itu ketika mendapat tatapan sangsi dari putrinya. " Tapi, Dad sangat yakin bahwa pemuda ini begitu kuat, jika kau berhasil merekrutnya menjadi anggotamu, besar kemungkinan kau akan menjadi salah satu rookie yang diperhitungkan "

Ravel melebarkan matanya mendengar penjelasan ini. Jujur saja, ia masih ragu jika pemuda yang terlihat tak lebih tua dari kakaknya itu menyimpan kekuatan yang bahkan membuat ayahnya yakin akan membuat timnya menjadi sangat kuat. Akan tetapi, saran ini datang dari sang ayah dan phenex muda itu sangat tahu bahwa ayahnya tak pernah salah.

" Aku akan mencobanya … Terima kasih Dad " dengan itu Ravel bergegas kembali ke dalam istana meninggalkan sang ayah yang hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekanak – kanan putrinya. " Ia sangat antusias sampai melupakan dimana ia harus memulai untuk mencari pemuda ini … "

Tatapannya kembali pada foto tersebut " Aku tak pernah menarik kata – kataku Namikaze Naruto, jika aku tak dapat menarikmu ke dalam Phenex, maka aku yakin putriku bisa … "

Sementara itu di kota Kuoh, tepatnya di dalam sebuah ruangan apartemen yang letaknya tak berjauhan dengan Kuoh Akademi seorang pemuda bersurai merah jabrik sedang sibuk menggosok – gosok hidungnya yang telah memerah, gumpalan – gumpalan kertas tisu bersebaran di sekelilingnya.

" Hatsshyy …. Sial, siapa yang membicarakanku ?! " umpat Naruto mengelap kembali ingus dari hidungnya menggunakan kertas tisu, ia mengumpalkan kertas tisunya dan kembali membuangnya sembarangan. Hidung telah terasa lebih baik sekarang, dan ia terlalu malas untuk bersih – bersih di tengah malam seperti ini, maka ia pun memilih untuk tidur.

" Untuk sekarang aku hanya harus terus mengumpulkan informasi … apa Uzushiogakure baik – baik saja di sana tanpa aku ? "

Tanpa disadari oleh pemuda itu, seorang gadis bersurai pirang pudar yang berada di dunia yang jauh darinya tengah menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada langit berbintang. Iris violetnya terus mengeluarkan air mata dan dalam isak tangis tersebut, ia memanjatkan doa nya yang sama sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" Kami – sama … jika boleh izinkanlah aku agar dapat bersama Naruto – kun kembali … "

 **TBC**

 **Uhm … ini merupakan project fic ku untuk menggantikan Longinus Balancer yang akan selesai setelah 2 chap lagi. Fokus utamaku masih pada Longinus 14 th, tapi fic yang lain akan terus diusahakan untuk update walaupun waktunya tidak menentu. Fic Wish akan kuhapus, dan kemungkinan akan kupublish sebuah cerita baru dengan judul dan summary di bawah ini**

 **Meteor Garden : Bagaimana jadinya jika Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan dunia shinobi tiba – tiba terbangun menjadi seorang Raiser Phenex muda yang baru saja memperoleh evil piecesnya ? dan bagaimana jika ia harus menerima pertunangan yang tak ia inginkan demi melindungi kebebasan adik perempuannya ? Inilah sisi lain dari seorang pewaris tahta yang hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain. Cast : Naruto U. , Ravel P. , Rias G. , Zekram B.**

 **Jika jadi, fic ini akan kupublish paling lambat seminggu lagi. Dan keterlambatan Longinus 14 th itu karena aku menemukan fakta baru yang membuatku harus merombak kembali kerangka cerita agar sesuai dengan premisku, jadi mungkin akan lebih lambat update dari biasanya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am a Shinobi**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **humanNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, sang Uzukage muda secara mendadak dan misterius muncul di kota Kuoh sehari setelah pengangkatannya. Frustasi tak menemukan jalan pulang ke Uzushiogakure, Uzukage itu memutuskan untuk membangun perguruan ninja di kota tersebut.**

Chapter 2

Iris violet Shion membola, kumpulan air asin telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan tak menunggu waktu, aliran air mata itu mengalir mulus pada pipi pualamnya, tenggorokannya mendadak kering tak dapat mengeluarkan kata – kata, dan tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi ia jatuh berlutut dengan pandangan yang masih terpaku ke atas.

Matanya tak dapat terpejam, ini begitu kejam, Gadis pendeta itu benar – benar berharap Kami – sama membutakan dirinya sekarang. Ia ingin kehilangan indra pendengaran dan penglihatannya untuk sementara hanya untuk menghindari mendengar erangan dan melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan di atas sana.

Di atas sana, terdapat 3 eksistensi : 2 pemuda dan 1 serigala perak raksasa. Iris violetnya terus terpaku pada kedua pemuda yang mana keduanya sama – sama dalam kondisi babak belur, luka sayat dan bakar hampir menyelimuti seluruh tubuh kedua pemuda tersebut, namun yang paling memprihatinkan adalah pemuda bersurai merah yang dalam posisi berlutut karena bahunya yang ditikam oleh taring sang serigala, tak sampai di sana, pemuda bersurai merah itu juga hanya dapat menatap balik Shion dengan ekspresi terkejut sebab pemuda lainnya yang bersurai perak telah menikam dadanya dengan sebuah pedang energy

' Shion ' Shion bergetar ketika melihat pemuda itu hanya dapat memanggil namanya dengan gerakan bibir, tak ada kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut itu seiring tatapannya yang mulai kosong.

" Narutooo! " teriak Shion yang segera mengambil posisi duduk dari tidurnya. Iris violetnya tergesa – gesa melihat lingkungan sekitarnya dan tanpa sadar, gadis pendeta itu menghembuskan nafas lega mendapati ia berada di kamar pribadinya.

" Shion – sama …. " Shion menoleh ke samping, melihat sekelebat bayangan dari pintu gesernya.

" Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk … kembali berjaga ! " ujar Shion menenangkan para penjaga istana nya, secara samar salah satu penjaga di balik pintu itu mengangguk dan menghilang untuk kembali menjaga di postnya.

Shion menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum berbaring kembali. Bola matanya menolak terpejam seiring ingatan akan kepingan kejadian dalam mimpi itu terus mengalir dalam otaknya.

" Kuharap itu bukan ramalan … itu hanya mimpi …. Ya mimpi buruk " gumam Shion makin merendah pada setiap katanya hingga 3 kata terakhir hanya terdengar seperti hembusan nafas.

' Aku harap kau baik – baik saja, Naruto – kun … ' batin gadis itu berusaha melupakan segala ingatan akan mimpi sebelumnya, tak menunggu waktu lama gadis itu terlelap sama sekali tak menyadari sebuah eksistensi yang sedari awal duduk di pinggiran kamarnya.

Eksistensi itu mengerjap matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya keberadaannya ditelan oleh sebuah robekan dimensi.

' Apa aku membuat kesalahan dengan memisahkan mereka berdua … '

XoX

" Namikaze Naruto – san ? " Gadis bersurai putih semampai dengan pakaian seragam putrid memanggil nama itu dengan ragu, matanya menatap sebuah foto dalam map yang ia pegang lalu kembali pada pemuda bersurai merah yang telah berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Mereka kini berada di luar pagar, beberapa murid yang bingung melihat interaksi mereka hanya dapat menyimpan pertanyaan kebingungan itu dalam benak hati masing – masing karena memiliki kesibukan masing – masing.

" Ah, maaf nona … bagaimana kau mengetahui namaku ? " Tanya Naruto sopan. Alisnya terangkat melihat raut bingung dari wajah gadis itu, dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa begitu melihat gadis itu dengan polos berulang kali memastikan penampilan di fotonya yang ia pastikan berasal dari foto saat ia mendaftar event Sasuke Ninja Warrior dulu karena produser itulah yang mengurusnya untuk masuk ke akademi yang dulunya khusus putri ini.

" Ah, maaf Naruto – san. Saya hanya sedikit kebingungan dengan penampilan anda sekarang yang _sedikit_ berbeda dengan apa yang dilampirkan dalam dokumen perpindahan ini " jelas gadis itu dengan pipi yang memerah karena malu mendapati pemuda yang baru ia kenal melihat ekspresi bingungnya.

" Uhm, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti gaya rambutku baru – baru ini … " ujar Naruto meraba surai merahnya yang telah dipotong menjadi pendek. 3 pasang whiskernya juga telah tertutupi oleh kosmetik tebal yang warnanya menyerupai kulitnya sehingga benar – benar terlihat alami.

' Pilihan yang bagus ' batin sang gadis bersurai putih. Gadis itu harus mengakui penampilan Naruto yang sekarang lebih baik daripada apa yang dilampirkan dalam dokumennya. Pertama kali, Tsubaki memberikan map ini kepadanya, gadis itu segera menganggap Naruto merupakan salah satu murid berandalan yang diterima masuk ke Kuoh Akademi hanya untuk menambah kuota siswa laki – laki di akademi tersebut. Tentu saja, melihat surai merah panjang acak – acakkan dan 3 pasang whisker di masing – masing pipinya membuat gadis itu segera mengecap Naruto sebagai berandalan. Namun, melihat dari awal percakapannya, sepertinya Naruto tidak begitu buruk.

" Ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku Momo Hanakai, sekretaris OSIS. Atas perintah Kaichou – sama, aku akan membimbing dan sekaligus mengenalkan anda akan lingkungan akademi selama 1 minggu pertama Namikaze – san bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh ini. Mohon bantuan ke depannya "

" Ah, mohon bantuan ke depannya Hanakai – san. Dan aku minta agar anda mengurangi keformalan dalam nada bicara anda. Itu … sedikit menganggu " balas Naruto meniru keformalan dari cara bicara Momo, pada akhir ucapannya, pemuda bersurai merah itu menggaruk pipinya canggung.

" Ah, satu lagi … panggil aku dengan nama depanku. Mendengarmu memanggil margaku seperti kau memanggil ayahku saja haha " tambah Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi Momo dengan senyum kecil.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto – san. Kelas pertama akan dimulai sekitar 30 menit lagi, selama itu saya akan membawa anda berkeliling sebentar " pinta Momo yang telah mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

" Ha'I, maaf merepotkanmu Hanakai – san " Naruto membalas setelah ia berjalan sejajar dengan Momo. Tanpa disadari kedua belah pihak, mereka memiliki pikiran tersendiri akan lawan bicara mereka hari ini.

' Aku tak mengerti, mengapa Kaichou memintaku untuk mendeteksi energinya '

' Gadis ini termasuk 15 orang lainnya di akademi ini memiliki energi kelam layaknya pria Phoenix itu. Apakah mereka juga iblis ? '

.

" Terakhir, ini merupakan ruangan Occult Research Club " Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya pelan mendengar penjelasan terakhir dari Momo untuk bangunan Akademi Kuoh. Ia telah dituntun untuk mengenali berbagai tempat seperti, ruangan kelas, perpustakaan, ruang dewan guru, ruangan administrasi, laboratorium, dan berbagai ruangan klub.

" Rupa dari gedung ini sangat sesuai untuk namanya " komentar Naruto terkekeh pelan.

" Ya, aku sependapat denganmu saat pertama kali mengetahui klub ini " tanggap Momo tersenyum kecil mengingat ia juga memiliki pemikiran serupa ketika pertama kali memasuki Akademi ini dan sebelum dirinya direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis.

' Jadi, ini merupakan markas iblis lainnya selain ruang OSIS. ' batin Naruto.

' Drrt Drrt ' Naruto tersentak kecil merasakan getaran halus di saku celananya. Pemuda itu hanya diam saja ketika iris Momo mengikuti gerak tangannya yang meraih sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil begitu melihat lambang pesan dari ponselnya dan setelahnya ia kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan balas menatap Momo yang sedari tadi seperti mengawasinya.

" Apa ada yang salah Hanakai – san ? " Naruto bertanya dengan alis terangkat, bersandiwara polos untuk menutupi kewaspadaannya akan sikap Momo yang notabene iblis. Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Momo menggeleng pelan dengan senyum biasa.

" Tidak apa Naruto – san. Hanya saja telah lama aku melihat orang menggunakan ponsel non android "

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gerakan gugup.

" Ah, sebelum ini aku tinggal di daerah yang terisolir jadi aku kurang mengikuti perkembangan teknologi. Ponsel jadul seperti ini sudah sangat nyaman untukku. " Mendengar itu, Momo membuat sebuah catatan dalam benaknya untuk melaporkan ini kepada Kaichou – nya, namun ia masih menaruh curiga pada alasan Naruto, setahunya tidak ada wilayah di jepang yang begitu terisolir hingga masih harus memaksa penduduknya menggunakan ponsel jadul yang hanya dapat digunakan untuk menelpon dan mengirim pesan.

" Aku mengerti, Naruto – san. Kita harus kembali ke kelas, jam pertama akan dimulai 5 menit lagi " Naruto mengangguk kecil, membiarkan Momo berjalan terlebih dahulu membelakanginya dan beberapa detik setelahnya baru mengekori gadis tersebut. Tak ada satupun yang menyadari terdapat satu huruf kanji yang mulai memudar di tanah yang sebelumnya dipijak kaki kanan Naruto.

XoX

Di salah satu lorong sepi kota Kuoh, yang letaknya berdekatan dengan Kuoh Akademi sebuah lingkaran sihir orange terbentuk di lantai kotornya. Lingkaran sihir itu naik ke atas dengan aksen api yang menggelegar hingga akhirnya api itu hilang di udara menampilkan gadis bersurai pirang dengan tubuh kecil yang sedang bersedekap dada.

" Di sini kah ? Apa aku perlu memohon izin pada Rias – Nee – sama atau Sona – nee – sama ? " gumam gadis itu dengan jari telunjuk menusuk pelan dagunya ditambah memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri atas menatap sebuah gedung apartemen 10 tingkat. Tangan mungilnya masuk ke dalam saku gaun ungunya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dengan lambang yang sama dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

" Lantai 10 dengan nomor kamar 10 ya … " gumam Gadis itu memasukkan kembali secarik kertasnya bersiap menuju tempat tujuan yang ia baru saja digumamkan. Baru saja melangkah, gadis itu berhenti melihat 3 bayangan pemuda berandalan di depan gang yang menatap nakal ke arahnya, oke itu tatapan mesum yang biasa digunakan kakak ketiganya pada anggota peeragenya. Dan Jujur saja, ia paling membenci tatapan itu.

" Wah … wah lihat ada gadis manis yang tersesat "

" Kau benar … dan lihat pakaiannya. Apa kau tersesat gadis manis ? "

" Jika benar begitu … izinkan kami mengantarkanmu pulang … yah walaupun tak tahu kapan di antar pulangnya "

"" Hahahahaha ""

Salah satu pemuda berandalan itu berjalan mendekat dengan pandangan menjijikan tersebut. Tangan dari pemuda itu bergerak cepat menuju pundak gadis tersebut namun gadis itu terlebih dahulu menampar tangan sang pemuda.

" Jangan mengangguku ! " ancam gadis itu dengan nada menusuk yang sanggup membuat pemuda yang tangannya ditepis itu tertegun. Namun, sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya, tanpa berpikir ia mendesis panjang dan kembali ingin menyentuh gadis tersebut.

PLAK

BRAKK

Dua berandalan yang masih berada di depan gang menganga lebar melihat teman mereka kini telah terjerembab di pinggiran lorong dengan pipi lebam dan sedikit darah mengalir di bibirnya. Jika mereka lebih teliti lagi, mereka dapat melihat beberapa gigi dari teman mereka itu juga telah tercabut hanya dengan satu tamparan dari gadis mungil tersebut.

" Minggir, kalian memperlambatku "

" Hiii !"

Ravel meninggalkan kedua berandalan yang dengan menjijikkannya memeluk satu sama lain sambil terus mengirimkan tatapan takut kepadanya. Langkah gadis itu tegas dan tatapannya hanya terpaku pada satu titik, yakni lantai 10 sebuah apartemen yang mana iris biru tajamnya dapat menangkap siluet pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang mengenggam sebuah amplop coklat besar.

XoX

Seringai lebar terbentuk di wajah Naruto ketika mendapati amplop coklat besar dalam kotak pos apartemennya. Kegembiraan bahkan membuatnya mengesampingkan keberadaan eksistensi beraura kelam yang semakin mendekatinya, ia memutar knob pintunya pelan sambil membuka lem segel dari amplop tersebut.

Uzukage muda itu menggeledah isi amplop tersebut, memisahkan sesuatu yang di dalam amplop itu menjadi tiga kolom. Kolom pertama hanya disusun dengan sebuah foto yang menggambarkan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang mengenakan pakaian biarawati, kolom kedua merupakan segepok uang dalam mata uang Dollar yang Naruto konversikan setara dengan 1 juta yen, dan terakhir pada kolom ketiga setumpuk dokumen yang membuat amplop itu kelihatan tebal.

Naruto meraih foto gadis pirang tersebut, memperhatikannya sebentar sebelum memutarnya menemukan 2 kata yang kemungkinan besar nama dari gadis yang ada dalam foto itu.

' Asia Argento '

Begitulah pelafalannya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia beralih pada kolom ketiga dan meraih beberapa carik kertas dari tumpukan dokumen itu. Iris bergerak naik turun cepat, mempraktekkan teknik membaca cepat yang dibutuhkan untuk memperoleh informasi dengan cepat dan tepat. Hanya dalam beberapa detik seluruh dokumen tersebut telah ia baca. Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengangguk puas setelah memahami arah misi ini berlabuh dan untuk memastikan jawabannya ia meraih ponsel jadulnya membuka pesan yang ia terima sebelumnya.

4 bait kata dari layar kabur ponselnya sanggup membuat Uzukage muda itu tersenyum maniak.

 **Misi : Amankan Asia Argento !**

Naruto segera membalas pesan itu dengan persetujuan untuk mengambil misi tersebut. Hanya menunggu beberapa detik, balasan telah tiba.

 **Target akan sampai di Kuoh besok. Tidak ada tenggang waktu dalam misi ini, sisa pembaya -**

Naruto tidak membaca sisa pesannya. Ia hanya membutuhkan dua kalimat awal dari pesan tersebut untuk melengkapi informasi yang ia butuhkan dalam misi ini. Selebihnya, ia akan mencari tahu sendiri dengan **Fuinjutsu : Seikai no Hitoko** nya.

Ini merupakan langkah awal Naruto dalam mewujudkan mimpinya di tempat ini. Kembali ke Uzushiogakure akan selalu menjadi tujuan utamanya, akan tetapi untuk mengisi waktu hingga ia benar – benar menemukan cara yang tepat untuk kembali ke kampong halamannya itu, Naruto ingin meninggalkan jejaknya di dunia ini. Jejak itu berupa deklarasi betapa mengerikannya eksistensi shinobi.

Lalu, apa hubungan misi dengan pembangunan perguruan ninja ? Begini penjelasannya, untuk membangun perguruan ninja di dunia yang mana sama sekali memandang rendah ninja, bahkan banyak di antara mereka yang menganggap hal itu konyol, Naruto harus membangun citra baik akan eksistensi ninja. Ninja dalam pandangan sebagian besar orang di tempatnya sekarang ini hanyalah berupa pembunuh bayaran, seorang atlet yang dapat melakukan beberapa gerakan acrobat menarik, ataupun pesuruh. Naruto berencana untuk mengubah pandangan ini dengan menawarkan jasanya kepada publik. Ini sesuai dengan ajaran dari guru mesumnya.

" **Pelajaran Jiraiya #69 : Bersembunyi di tempat terbuka "**

Yang mana artinya, alih – alih untuk menutup keberadaannya, Naruto malah mengeksposnya dengan harapan orang – orang awam hanya akan menganggap dirinya sebagai remaja stress atau fanatik akan shonenmanga dan lain – lain. Harapan Naruto mengekspos bahwa dirinya adalah ninja dan menerima misi dengan menyebarluaskannya melalui internet adalah mengait klien yang benar – benar meyakini bahwa shinobi itu ada. Dan untungnya, harapan Naruto terkabul. Misi pertamanya adalah menemukan seorang anak yang melarikan diri dari rumah yang berujung kepada penumpasan sindikat kecil narkoba, dari sana jaringan bawah tanah mulai mengendus bau Naruto, namun kewaspadaan Naruto membuat identitasnya tetap aman hingga sekarang, fuinjutsu untuk membuat kliennya melupakan wajahnya selalu diaktifkan begitu misi selesai. Atas berkat itulah, untuk permintaan misi Naruto hanya dapat menggunakan pesan, dan itu pula alasan Naruto menggunakan ponsel jadul untuk menghindari sensor dari para Hacker berbakat. Dari mana semua informasi itu ia dapatkan ? **Fuinjutsu : Seikai no Kotoba ( Words of World )** merupakan jawabannya. Fuinjutsu mutakhir warisan dari klan Uzumaki nya itu berfungsi mengekstrak informasi dari bumi, yang artinya pengguna dapat memperoleh informasi secara akurat akan aktivitas apapun yang terjadi di bumi ini tergantung dengan kapabilitas dan jumlah chakranya dan mengingat Naruto merupakan shinobi sekelas kage, ia telah mendapat informasi yang begitu banyak akan dunia ini hingga memudahkannya beradaptasi.

Tok tok

Naruto menyipitkan matanya berbahaya. Sedikit tergesa – gesa, pemuda itu mengemasi dokumen – dokumen misinya ke dalam segel fuin yang ia letakkan pada mejanya. Fuin itu hanya berfungsi untuk menunjukkan fisik benda yang disegel, sedangkan isi nya tidak dapat diakses terkecuali yang bersangkutan mampu membuka fuinnya.

Dari sisi berseberangan, seorang gadis menatap datar pada pintu di hadapannya. Tangan kecilnya kembali terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut, namun selang menunggu beberapa detik kemudian masih tak ada tanda – tanda pemilik kamar apartemen itu untuk membuka kan kamarnya.

' Apa ia telah mengetahui kedatanganku kemari ? ' batin gadis kecil itu waspada. Iris birunya menelusuri kembali papan nomor dari ruangan tersebut dan mencocokkan pada catatan yang ia peroleh dari ayahnya. " Sepertinya benar, ia mengetahui kehadiranku dan memilih mengabaikan ketukan pintuku karena merasakan energy yang kukeluarkan "

Kedua tangannya yang semula bersedekap di bawah dada, bergerak merentang ke kiri dan kanan. Lingkaran sihir kecil terbentuk pada masing – masing tangannya yang bergerak ke atas membentuk bola api seukuran bola basket.

" Sudah kuduga cara ini lebih simpel … " gadis itu bergumam bosan, ia melompat sedikit ke belakang dan dengan gerakan layaknya pemain basket professional, ia melemparkan kedua bola api tersebut kepada pintu apartemen yang mulai terbuka.

DUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

" Ha … ternyata kau ? ada apa lagi Tomat – san ? dan kenapa kau selalu datang ditemani istrimu ini, apa ia wanita yang posesif ? " helaan nafas bosan dan pasrah keluar dari bibir Naruto. Iris biru cemerlangnya memberikan pandangan bosan kepada sepasang iblis yang datang bertamu ke apartemennya sekarang. Iblis jantan dewasa dengan surai merahnya hanya melambaikan tangannya berulang – ulang untuk membalas ' Sapaan ' Naruto sementara iblis betina bersurai perak yang senantiasa berdiri di belakang iblis jantan merah tersebut hanya menatap Naruto dengan impasif, walaupun Uzukage itu dapat menangkap sekilas terdapat semburat merah pada wajah cantik iblis tersebut.

" Sebelum memanggilku Tomat, kau harus berkaca dulu ! Kau juga tomat ! " balas Sirzech berjalan masuk mengabaikan teriakan protes dari sang pemilik ruangan. Iblis betina di belakangnya juga sama sekali tak membantu Naruto, dimana ia ikut menyelonong masuk. Naruto menghela nafas kecil, kepalanya mengintip keluar memandang heran pada gedung apartemen sebelah yang kini tengah dikerumuni orang – orang dan juga terdapat pasukan pemadam kebakaran di sana. ' Kosleting listrik huh ? ' batin shinobi muda itu acuh.

Naruto membanting pintunya, setelah dengan mata ninjanya yang terlatih memastikan tak ada korban jiwa di sana. Kelopak mata shinobi merah itu berkedut ketika melihat ' tamunya ' dengan seenaknya telah menyantap semangkuk ramen instannya ditemani sang istri yang hanya menyeruput teh pelan.

" Sirzech, Grayfia … aku yakin kalian sangat berpengalaman dengan ucapan basa – basi penyambut tamu ' jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri ' " Kedua iblis yang memperoleh kata – kata sarkatis Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk polos sama sekali tak merasa tersindir.

Slurp

Sirzech menghela nafas lega begitu selesai meminum kuah ramen instannya.

" Begitulah Naruto, aku sudah biasa menerima jamuan menjemukan. Aku lebih senang melayani diriku sendiri seperti ini " ujar Sirzech menepuk – nepuk dadanya, seakan bangga dengan pernyataannya tersebut. Grayfia menggeleng – geleng kan kepalanya atas perilaku suaminya tersebut, gerakan ini ditangkap oleh Naruto, dan ia hanya berharap iblis betina itu dapat meneguri suaminya atas perilakunya yang tak pantas telah mencuri ramen instan kesayangan sang pemilik rumah.

" Sirzech – sama, kuah ramen itu kurang baik untuk kesehatan anda! " tegur Grayfia menatap tajam Sirzech yang sukses membuat Naruto terjungkal karena tak menyangka hal itu yang akan ditegur.

" Maaf, maaf Grayfia – chan … hanya saja Uzukage – sama ini benar – benar telah mengajarkanku arti kenikmatan ramen sebenarnya " kembali, Sirzech mengungkapkan pikirannya dengan dengusan bangga dan berkali – kali menepuk dadanya. Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras atas kejadian tak jelas di kamar apartemennya sekarang.

" Naruto – san lebih baik anda duduk dulu. Kami memiliki sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan " ujar Grayfia. Naruto mengangkat tangannya seperti anak sekolahan yang berniat bertanya kepada gurunya.

" Tunggu ! kenapa kau benar – benar berprilaku seperti tuan rumah sekarang ?! "

" Mah, mah santailah Naruto … dan duduk dulu " Sirzech ikut berprilaku layaknya tuan rumah sekarang.

" Kau juga sama saja Sirzech ! " bentak Naruto tak percaya, namun ia memilih duduk juga berseberangan dengan pasangan iblis terkuat tersebut. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya memijit masing – masing pelipisnya.

" Nah, sekarang bisakah kalian mengatakan alasan kalian ' bertamu ' ke tempatku sekarang ?! " Dengan satu hembusan nafas, Naruto menyampaikan pertanyaannya untuk menghindari kekerasan akibat kekesalan yang benar – benar telah menumpuk pada kepalanya saat ini.

Grayfia dan Sirzech memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka sehingga terlihat lebih berwibawa walaupun itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan kekesalan Naruto atas ketidaksopanan mereka sebelumnya. Sirzech berdehem sebentar dan tersenyum kharismatik – yang bagi Naruto terlihat seperti senyuman kambing bodoh –

" Naruto … kami memiliki permohonan misi untukmu ! " Iris biru Naruto menajam mendengar hal ini. Ia memang telah beberapa kali menerima misi dari pasangan iblis tersebut setelah pertemuan pertama mereka yang memaksa Sirzech dan Grayfia menunjukkan True Form mereka untuk mengimbangi Naruto, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka berakhir kalah dan dipaksa Naruto untuk menjaga rahasia mengenai eksistensinya di dunia ini. Hal itu merupakan salah satu penyebab, eksistensi sekuat Naruto tidak diketahui secara luas di kalangan dunia supranatural karena adanya kekuasaan dari Lucifer yang mampu menyembunyikan fakta ini.

" Jika kau kembali ingin aku membunuh monster berbahaya, aku menolak. Ras kalian memiliki cukup banyak orang tangguh untuk menghadapi itu, lagipula jika terus berhadapan dengan monster kuat dan terkenal itu, eksistensiku bisa cepat diketahui orang banyak. Salah satu bangsa kalian yang memiliki kemampuan Phoenix contohnya, ia selalu mengangguku … " Naruto menggerutu panjang layaknya anak kecil yang mengadukan kejahilan teman – temannya kepada sang ibu.

Sirzech dan Grayfia tertawa hambar mendengar gerutuan Naruto.

" Tidak Naruto, kami telah mengetahui itu dan memahaminya. Kau tenang saja. " ujar Sirzech dengan menekankan setiap kalimatnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang ketika melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

" Ini tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan ras ku. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya … " Sirzech menggaruk pipinya dengan memalingkan muka enggan menatap langsung iris biru Naruto yang menatap curiga kepadanya. Grayfia mendengus melihat suaminya menjadi begitu ragu.

" Sirzech – sama ingin anda membantunya untuk membatalkan pertunangan adiknya, Rias Gremory – sama, Naruto – san " Naruto menatap Grayfia dengan alis berkedut. Hanya beberapa detik, ia kembali menatap Sirzech.

" Ha … itu benar Naruto. Sebelum kau menolaknya, aku akan menjelaskan … " Naruto mengangguk memberikan kesempatan bagi raja iblis itu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Sirzech meneguk ludah berat, tanpa sadar ia meraih cangkir istrinya dan menegak habis teh milik Grayfia yang masih tersisa setengah. Mengabaikan delikan sang istri, Sirzech memulai penjelasannya.

" Begini …. " Naruto memfokuskan telinganya untuk menganalisa informasi akan misi yang ia dapatkan ini.

XoX

" Ia tidak ada di sana ?! " Lord Phenex terpekik tak percaya atas pemberitahuan putri bungsunya tersebut. Keringat dingin mengalir pada dahinya begitu melihat putrinya yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan berkacak pinggang, alis mata yang menukik diikuti sorot mata yang tajam, yang paling mengerikan adalah lengkungan u terbalik pada bibir tipisnya tersebut.

' Ah, tidak ! Putriku yang manis akan marah padaku ! Apa yang harus kulakukan ?! APA ?! " batin Lord Phenex nista. Ravel yang melihat gelagat ayahnya yang aneh hanya menghela nafas, kedua tangannya naik menyilang di depan dadanya.

" Mah, tenang saja Dad. Aku akan terus mencarinya, sepertinya Dad benar orang ini sangat berhati – hati. Aku semakin tertarik untuk merekrutnya ke dalam peerageku " ujar Ravel dengan mata yang dipenuhi keyakinan. Lord Phenex hanya dapat menghela nafas lega mengetahui putri kesayangannya tidak membencinya, ah beginilah susahnya jika mengidap Daughter – Complex.

Lord Phenex berdehem sebentar kembali pada kewibawaannya sebagai kepala Pillar Phenex. Iris mata birunya menatap figure mungil dari putrinya dengan tatapan hangat. " Dad yakin kau pasti bisa ! " Ravel tersenyum kecil atas kepercayaan tersebut, iris matanya tertutup menyelami perasaan nyaman ketika tangan sang ayah mengusap pelan surai pirangnya.

" Dad senang kau memiliki tujuan sekarang. Lakukan sesukamu ! Dad memiliki urusan lagi sekarang … " Lord Phenex berbalik berniat memasuki ruang kerjanya, irisnya melirik ke kiri menemukan putra ketiganya yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu masuk ruang kerjanya. Mengikuti arah tatap sang putra, ayah 4 anak itu hanya tersenyum hangat menemukan putra ketiganya itu menatap penuh kasih sayang akan sang adik yang sepertinya bersiap berteleport kembali ke Kuoh.

" Aku senang Dad akhirnya memberikan kesempatan bagi Ravel untuk membangun peeragenya sendiri " ujar putra ketiga Phenex tersebut tersenyum kecil dengan pandangan yang masih lurus ke depan kendati objek pandangan itu telah menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya. Lord Phenex membuang mukanya, menatap fokus pada putra ketiganya tersebut. Tatapan itu berganti sendu begitu menemukan samar tatapan menerawang pada putranya tersebut.

" Riser, kau tahu bahwa kau tak perlu memaksa dirimu untuk menerima pernikahan ini bukan ? " putra ketiganya, Riser Phenex mendengus dan berbalik memunggungi ayahnya. Sang ayah masih terus menatap punggung putranya yang berjalan menjauh, ia menghela nafas panjang begitu tak memperoleh jawaban apapun setelah tubuh anaknya menghilang pada persimpangan koridor.

Tanpa disadari Lord Phenex, Raiser hanya berdiri diam di lorong koridor tersebut menatap intens pada foto besar keluarga mereka. Hanya sekejap, Raiser kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

XoX

Sirzech dan Grayfia telah kembali ke istana Gremory, para pelayan hanya dapat mengerutkan alis mereka begitu melihat wajah rupawan raja iblis dihiasi beberapa lebam biru. Grayfia yang berjalan di belakang Sirzech hanya memberikan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya untuk menenangkan para pelayan tersebut.

Krieet

Sirzech menghela nafas panjang begitu membuka ruang kerjanya, alisnya berkedut menemukan tumpukan kertas yang bertambah sebelum ia pergi tadi.

" Sirzech – sama, aku masih bingung mengapa kau memberikan misi ini pada Naruto – san ? " Grayfia menanyakan hal pertama yang membingungkannya, tindakan ini juga sekaligus untuk mengalihkan perhatian suaminya atas beban berkas – berkas politik yang menyebalkan.

" Bagian mana yang membuatmu bingung, Grayfia – chan ? " Sirzech dengan malas menarik secarik kertas. Grayfia menyipitkan matanya berbahaya, kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

" Anda mengerti maksud saya bukan, Sirzech – sama ? " Sirzech menghela nafas panjang mendengar istrinya menekan setiap perkataannya. Ia melepaskan secarik kertas yang belum selesai ia baca. Pandangannya lurus ke depan.

" Aku hanya mengambil langkah antisipasi. " Sirzech menarik laci mejanya mengeluarkan beberapa kertas yang mana pada bagian atasnya terdapat stempel spiral merah. " Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu Grayfia, tenang saja aku tak akan terjebak dalam permainanku sendiri "

Grayfia masih menyipitkan matanya. Meraih selembar kertas yang dikeluarkan Sirzech, iblis betina itu menghela nafas panjang " Hamba harap begitu "

 **TBC**

 **Yo ! Enggak nyangka bakalan dapat reaksi seperti ini dari fic baru yang idenya Cuma terlintas begitu aja. Karena idenya kemarin masih sepintas, makanya saya harus menyesuaikan dulu, membuat kerangka, dan memperkirakan endingnya. So, fic ini gak akan selama Longinus 14 th, palingan sekitar 20 chap aja. Konfliknya yang gua usung di sini menyesuaikan alur DXD, Naruto, dan sebuah drama korea yang baru saja kutonton :v**

 **Untuk fic yang satunya lagi Meteor Garden, gak jadi publish. Rencananya gua mau remake fic English yang berjudul Naruto Paimon, namun dengan konflik yang berbeda. Tapi, belum tahu kapan bisa terealisasi ( Yah, kembali curhat XD ). Intinya, gua nyampain terima kasih yang sangat buat** **para reader dan terutama reviewers yang tidak hanya memberikan semangat tapi juga kritik dan saran. Terima kasih banget, kritik dan saran itu pasti gua pertimbangin untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am a Shinobi**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **humanNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, sang Uzukage muda secara mendadak dan misterius muncul di kota Kuoh sehari setelah pengangkatannya. Frustasi tak menemukan jalan pulang ke Uzushiogakure, Uzukage itu memutuskan untuk membangun perguruan ninja di kota tersebut.**

Chapter 3

Kebisingan dan rombongan manusia yang lalu lalang membuat suasana di bandara itu menjadi begitu hidup. Pada stasiun tempat penyambutan para tamu terlihat beberapa orang yang sibuk mengecek ponsel pintar mereka, ada juga yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu seraya sesekali melirik papan pemberitahuan, dan ada pula yang hanya berdiri di koridor mengenakan pakaian gelap mencolok yang membuat beberapa penumpang di bandara itu menatap waspada ke arahnya. Orang itu tersenyum di balik hoodienya, tangan kanannya menekan satu tombol pada ponsel usangnya sebelum meletakkan kembali ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya.

Iris violetnya sedikit berbinar begitu jauh di sana ia menangkap pemandangan seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang menggunakan setelan para biarawati gereja Roma. Begitu gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya, Naruto melambaikan tangannya, seraya melebarkan secarik kertas di depan dadanya yang mana bertuliskan.

" Sister Asia Argento. Saya Uzumaki Naruto, pihak yang dipinta gereja untuk menjemputmu "

Asia, gadis itu terlihat sedikit bingung dan ragu begitu melihat Naruto melambai ke arahnya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri, berusaha memastikan apakah pemuda bersurai merah itu benar – benar melambai ke arahnya. Begitu mendapat anggukan dari pemuda dengan setelan hitam tersebut, Asia dengan polosnya mendekat dan mengangguk mengerti begitu membaca tulisan dari secarik kertas yang dibawa pemuda tersebut.

Naruto menggulung kembali kertasnya melihat Asia yang telah benar – benar berjalan ke arahnya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya menyodorkan secarik kartu nama kepada Asia, tepat seperti bagaimana tata krama orang Jepang.

" Uzumaki Naruto berada dalam pelayanan anda Sister Asia Argento. Mohon diterima kartu namaku " Naruto memulai perkenalannya karena melihat biarawati itu tertegun, dan dari gurat wajahnya terlihat jelas biarawati itu tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan atas perkenalan Naruto ini.

Dengan ragu, Asia mengambil kartu nama yang terbuat dari bahan emas tersebut. Setelah membacanya dalam waktu singkat, Asia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai memperkenalkan diri pula.

" Asia Argento, terima kasih karena telah mau repot – repot untuk menjemputku di bandara Uzumaki – san "

" Cukup panggil aku dengan Naruto, sister Argento. Itu merupakan salah satu langkah yang bagus untuk memulai pertemanan " Naruto menginterupsi dengan senyuman ramahnya. Satu kata terakhir Naruto sukses membuat gadis di depannya itu tertegun, dengan mata melebar yang mana telah berkilat dikarenakan beberapa tetes air mata di sana, Asia bertanya cepat.

" T – teman ?! " Naruto mengangguk pasti. " Apa ada masalah dengan itu sister Argento ? "

Asia semakin kelabakan begitu mendapatkan nada khawatir pada pertanyaan terakhir Naruto. Setelah beberapa detik menguasai dirinya untuk terlihat tegar, gadis biara itu menatap langsung kepada Naruto, memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut yang masih terus menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

" T – tidak ada masalah Naruto – san. Hanya saja … sangat jarang aku mendengar seorang pemuda sepertimu ingin ber – teman dengan biarawati sepertiku "

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Ekspresi terkejut jelas terlihat setelah mendengar pernyataan Asia.

" Sangat jarang ? " Naruto mengulang kembali kata tersebut dengan alis tertekuk dalam. Satu tangannya naik untuk mengelus singkat dagunya yang bersih dari bulu – bulu halus, pandangan matanya berganti dari ramah menjadi tatapan seorang penilai " Aku tak mengerti maksudmu sister Argento. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak melihat adanya alasan untuk tidak berteman dengan biarawati, terutama sepertimu. Gadis biara yang polos dan cantik sepertimu pasti akan menjadi teman yang sempurna "

" B – begitukah ?! " Asia terpekik dengan nada tinggi sama sekali tak menyangka jawaban seperti itu yang keluar dari pemuda tersebut. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah, bukan karena ia telah langsung jatuh cinta pada pemuda tersebut, melainkan untuk pertama kalinya memperoleh pujian dari lawan jenisnya. Beberapa detik Asia habiskan hanya untuk menatap lantai keramik bandara tersebut selagi mencari kata – kata yang tepat untuk membalas sikap ramah Naruto yang sangat jarang ia dapatkan selagi dulu di gereja Roma.

" K – kalau begitu, Naruto – san harus memanggilku dengan nama pemberianku pula "

Naruto mengangguk cepat dan segera menangkap pergelangan tangan biarawati.

" Yosh, mari berteman Asia – san " Asia tak dapat menahan senyumannya begitu melihat deretan gigi putih dari teman barunya tersebut. Dengan polosnya ia mengikuti jalan yang dipandu oleh pemuda tersebut. Tatapannya jatuh kepada tangan besar Naruto yang masih mengenggam lembut pergelangan ,

Satu tangannya yang bebas naik ke dadanya berharap hal itu bisa untuk meredakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang atas kejutan menyenangkan tak terhingga ini.

' Mungkin di sinilah aku bisa meraih mimpiku '

XoX

 **Kuoh, Abandon Church**

Di Pinggiran kota Kuoh, tepatnya pada sebuah gereja tua yang terlihat bobrok dan tidak begitu terawat, terdapat 4 eksistensi, sebuah eksistensi yang memiliki paras layaknya manusia normal hanya dengan tambahan sepasang sayap kehitaman yang menyerupai sayap gagak. Satu – satunya pemuda di antara 4 eksistensi itu berdecak malas, semakin menyandarkan punggungnya pada gereja yang bobrok tersebut, iris matanya melirik dengan tajam pada seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian seksi yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, raven kehitaman.

" Oi Raynare, apa tidak masalah membiarkan mantan biarawati ini berkeliaran seenaknya ? "

Gadis itu mendengkur malas, iris matanya meneliti setiap jari tangannya yang mana terdapat kuku tajam yang mengkilat. " Tak perlu khawatir Dohnaseek. Cepat atau lambat mangsa akan masuk dalam perangkap predatornya. Kita sudah meminta Freed untuk menjemputnya bukan ? "

Salah seorang gadis lain yang memiliki surai tosca ikut mengobrol begitu mendengar nama terakhir yang disebut Raynare. " Itulah yang membuat kami khawatir Raynare. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana Freed Selzan ini ? "

Helaan nafas bosan dan kesal keluar dari sang gadis yang dari tadi menerima pertanyaan yang jelas memperlihatkan bahwa ia tak cakap dalam memimpin suatu rencana. " Kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal – hal kecil Kalawarner dan Dohnaseek. Jika kalian memang terlalu bosan lebih baik kalian keluar, mungkin ada beberapa iblis kecil yang dapat menghibur kalian "

Dohnaseek menegapkan postur tubuhnya mendengar kalimat terakhir Raynare. Dari balik pakaian Sherlocknya dua pasang sayap gagak melebar dengan gagahnya. " Ide yang bagus Raynare. Baiklah sampai jumpa. Aku merasakan satu aura iblis yang berada di sekitar tempat ini "

Kalawarner mendesah bosan melihat pemuda da – tenshi langsung melesat meninggalkan mereka. Iris gadis itu berpaling pada gadis da – tenshi lain yang dari awal tak bergabung dalam obrolan. Ia tak dapat menahan untuk tidak sweatdrop begitu melihat gadis da – tenshi yang bersurai pirang itu hanya berjongkok membuat gambar bulatan – bulatan kecil pada lantai gereja yang sebagian telah menjadi pasir halus.

" Mitelt, lebih baik kau mengikutiku " Tanpa menunggu respon dari partnernya tersebut, Kalawarner mencengkram erat bagian leher belakang dari gaun Lothic Lolita Mitelt dan membawanya pergi dari sana mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Mitelt yang tercekik.

Raynare menghela nafas lega begitu ia tinggal sendiri di ruangan tersebut, jujur saja ia lebih menyenangi atmosfir tenang seperti ini, tapi sayang sekali ketenangannya hanya berhenti sesaat begitu sebuah lingkaran sihir komunikasi muncul di sampingnya.

' Freed ? Tumben sekali ia menghubungiku ? ' batin gadis da – tenshi itu heran begitu melihat wajah Rogue Exorcist yang telah lama menjadi bawahannya dari balik lingkaran sihir komunikasi tersebut.

" Apa ada masalah Freed ? "

Pria bersurai perak itu mengangguk dengan ekspresi masam.

" Hamba telah berada di bandara sejak setengah jam yang lalu, namun sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan dari suster gereja yang jalang tersebut. Apakah anda mempermainkan saya, Raynare – sama ?! "

Iris Raynare menyipit berbahaya. " Apa maksudmu dengan tidak menemukannya ?! "

" Itu jelas seperti apa yang kulaporkan sebelumnya Raynare – sa – arrghh " Lingkaran sihir komunikasi Freed segera menghilang begtiu suara erangan kesakitan Freed terakhir terdengar. Raynare tak sempat merespon akan hal itu begitu mendengar sepasang tapak kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Ara, anda Yuuma Amano bukan ? Pacar dari Hyodou – kun ? Kheh … penampilan anda jauh lebih nakal dari penampilan saat pertama kali kita bertemu ~ "

" N – Naruto – san mengenal gadis ini ? " Iris Raynare menyipit berbahaya melihat mangsa dari rencananya berdiri bersampingan dengan seorang remaja bersurai merah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

' Pemuda ini ? Ia hanya manusia biasa kan ? Tapi mengapa instingku berteriak nyaring untuk menghindar darinya ? ' Raynare meneguk ludah kepayahan.

" U – Uzumaki – san apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini ?! d – dan jangan lihat – " Raynare berusaha mengelak dengan menggunakan cara berbicara gugup selayaknya gadis – gadis polos, akan ia tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya begitu melihat iris violet Naruto memberikan pandangan menusuk yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

" Nada bicaramu sama sekali tak pantas dengan pakaian yang kau gunakan " Nada bicara Naruto berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Asia mengedip – ngedipkan matanya polos, sama sekali tak mengerti dengan situasi yang ia alami sekarang.

Seringai kecil terbentuk di wajah Naruto, dan dengan satu tepukan singkat ekspresi Naruto kembali menjadi ramah. " Mah … mah tugasku di sini hanyalah untuk mengantar Asia – san ke gereja ini. Benar gereja ini kan Asia – san ? "

Asia mengangguk cepat memastikan. Kedua tangannya merapat di depan dada. " Terima kasih Naruto – san. Mau kah kau tinggal sebentar ? aku akan menghidangkan teh dan beberapa cemilan untukmu "

Naruto tersenyum lembut, tanpa sadar tangannya mendarat pada pelupuk kepala sang biarawati dan memberikan elusan kecil di sana sukses membuat Asia terpekik kecil dengan wajah memerah, tak terbiasa dengan perlakuan kasih sayang seperti ini.

" Na – Naruto – san ?! "

" Itu sangat bagus, tapi sayang sekali aku harus ke sekolah sekarang. Lain kali aku akan kemari, bolehkah ? " iris hijau Asia kembali melebar, ia mengangguk dengan cepat.

" Boleh, tentu saja boleh. " Asia memaksakan wajahnya yang masih memerah untuk menatap wajah Naruto secara jelas. " Kau sungguh – sungguh akan datang bukan ? "

Naruto tersenyum lebar seraya menjauhkan wajahnya dari Asia.

" Tentu saja. Kita adalah teman bukan ? " Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Asia, meminta gadis biara itu untuk menjabat tangannya.

" Yah, kita adalah teman " Gadis itu tak membuang waktu, dengan cepat ia menangkap telapak tangan lebar itu dan menjabatnya erat.

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melepaskan jabat tangan tersebut. Pandangannya kembali ke belakang ke sosok Raynare yang telah menggunakan penyamaran Yuuma Amano nya.

" Well, sepertinya kau tinggal di tempat ini Amano – san. Aku mempercayakanmu untuk ' merawatnya ' " Naruto memberikan penekanan pada kata akhirnya, dan setelah sekali lagi berpamitan dengan Asia ia berjalan ke luar pintu gereja tersebut. Tepat ketika berada di ambang pintu itu, Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya mengeluarkan kata – kata tanpa suara dan hanya dengan gerakan bibir itu Raynare atau Amano Yuuma sekarang meneguk ludah berat.

' untuk sementara ini '

XoX

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Student Council**

Jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung sekarang, namun ruangan OSIS itu masih dihuni oleh dua orang gadis yang memiliki surai yang sangat kontras. Sang gadis bertubuh mungil bersurai hitam yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya menatap serius pada beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di genggaman tangan mungilnya. Iris violet di balik kacamata maroonnya sesekali melirik pada gadis lain yang berdiri berseberangan dengan meja kerjanya, gadis lain itu bersurai putih semampai yang sampai meyentuh pinggangnya, kedua telapak tangan gadis itu menyatu di bawah pinggang dan dengan ekspresi serius menunggu respon dari gadis bersurai hitam itu atas laporan yang ia buat.

" Kesimpulannya dalam seminggu ini, kau sama sekali tidak melihat kecurigaan dari diri siswa baru ini "

Gadis itu mengangguk " Dalam seminggu ini Namikaze – san sama sekali tidak menunjukkan prilaku – prilaku janggal. Dapat kukatakan bahwa ia seperti remaja laki – laki pada umumnya, dan hamba beberapa kali mencoba untuk mengecek kekuatannya dan sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang spesial. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu curiga akan Namikaze – san, Kaichou ? "

Gadis bersurai hitam itu mengangguk tanpa emosi. Satu tangannya yang mungil menyodorkan sebuah kaset kepada gadis bersurai putih tersebut. " Lihat video ini dan kau akan mengerti, Hanakai "

Meraih kaset yang diberikan oleh ketuanya, Momo dengan tanggap memutarkan video tersebut pada TV yang tersedia di ruangan kerja mereka. Video itu memutarkan acara Sasuke Ninja Warrior dimana setiap episodenya hanya terfokus pada gerakan – gerakan Naruto dan pada akhir video tersebut menayangkan pidato kemenangan Naruto yang berisi mimpinya., iris Momo melebar begitu memahami maksud yang dimaksud Kaichou – nya.

" Kau mengerti bukan ? " Sona menghempas pelan laporan atas Naruto pada meja kerjanya. " Dilihat dari gerakannya, sudah sangat jelas ia terlatih. Dan lagi, pidato terakhirnya tersebut, jika ia bersungguh – sungguh … ada kemungkinan ia berasal dari kaum ninja, kaum yang telah lama punah dari Jepang "

" Ah, aku mengingat ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia berasal dari daerah terisolir yang bahkan teknologi tak menjangkau ke sana " tukas Momo mengingat obrolan – obrolan singkat antara ia dan siswa baru tersebut ketika sesi pengenalan lingkungan akademi.

" Pernyataan itu dapat menjadi dasar yang kuat atas hipotesisku " Sona menyandarkan punggungnya, irisnya tetap terpaku pada foto Naruto yang terdapat dalam lembar laporan tersebut.

Helaan nafas kecil kembali terdengar. " Hanakai, aku ingin kau menyelidiki lebih lanjut lagi siswa baru ini. Rias telah mendapatkan Hyodou yang memiliki Boosted Gear, siswa baru ini dapat menjadi tambahan kekuatan bagi kita jika benar ia dari kaum ninja "

" Hamba mengerti Kaichou – sama. Kalau begitu hamba permisi kembali ke kelas "

Begitu memperoleh anggukan dari Sona, Momo berjalan keluar masih dengan pikiran yang terpusat pada siswa baru yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama dua minggu ini. Namikaze Naruto, sejauh satu minggu ini ia hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu merupakan remaja laki – laki yang ramah, tampan, dan juga baik hati. Remaja itu juga hampir seperti remaja pada umumnya, mudah bersosialisasi dan membangun suasana yang menyenangkan. Bahkan, kepada dirinya yang disebut memiliki aura serius menyerupai Kaichou mereka, Naruto dapat membangun percakapan yang menyenangkan.

" Oh, Hanakai – san ?! Jarang sekali melihatmu bolos dari kelas "

Momo tersentak begitu objek dalam pikirannya kini berada di hadapannya. Melihat pemuda itu mengangkat alis penasaran akan reaksinya, Momo berdehem.

" Aku bolos kelas hanya karena ada urusan dari Student Council. Lagipula, darimana saja kau ? ini sedang jam pelajaran "

" Oh, aku permisi ke toilet pada awal masuk. Tapi, karena ingatan akan lokasiku buruk, aku malah tersesat ke atap. Ketika tiba di toilet, terdapat orang iseng yang mengubah platform dari toilet sehingga aku malah memasuki toilet wanita dan harus melarikan diri keliling sekolah karena dikira mengintip beberapa siswi kendo yang sedang mengganti baju. Setelah berhasil melarikan diri mereka, aku kembali tersesat dan aku bertemu denganmu "

Momo sweatdrop mendengar alasan tersebut. " Hidupmu terdengar seperti petualangan ya … Naruto – san "

" Ah, jangan memujiku seperti itu Hanakai – san "

" AKU TIDAK SEDANG MEMUJIMU ! " Naruto hanya cengegesan menerima bentakan dari Momo. Pemuda itu menatap ke depan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat sekretaris Student Council itu tersenyum kecil.

' Mah, dirimu memang seperti itu, Naruto – san '

Tanpa mereka sadari berdua, terdapat sepasang mata beriris biru yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tertarik, lebih tepatnya pandangan itu tertuju pada pemuda bersurai merah yang kini telah berjalan bersama Momo menuju ke kelas.

Iris biru itu berasal dari Thunderbird kecil yang menggantung terbalik di langit – langit akademi.

Perlahan, sudut pandang semakin mendekat kepada iris biru Thunderbird tersebut hingga akhirnya di tempat yang berbeda, di sebuah taman kecil seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang dikuncir dua menyerupai bor tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanannya yang membentuk pola lingkaran di sekitar matanya turun meraih secangkir teh hangat yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Gadis itu berbisik kecil dengan seringai nakal " Found you ~ "

XoX

 **Elemental World, Oni No Kuni.**

Shion, sang Miko negeri iblis memijit pelipisnya keras memikirkan keadaan sekarang. Elemental World sekarang benar – benar dilanda kepanikan, berita mengenai Uzukage yang menghilang secara mendadak menimbulkan ketegangan di antara beberapa desa – desa, terutama di 5 desa shinobi terkuat. Beberapa oknum yang masih saling mendendam memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk saling menghasut agar peperangan kembali terjadi.

Para masyarakat Uzushiogakure menuduh secara sepihak bahwa Konoha memiliki andil akan hal ini, mengingat Uzukage mereka, Naruto Uzumaki sebelumnya berasal dari desa tersebut. Sedikit cerita ke belakang, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah pahlawan dari perang dunia shinobi 4 yang mempertemukan aliansi 5 desa dengan akatsuki. Kedua pahlawan ini berasal dari Konoha, akan tetapi malang bagi Naruto, di saat Sasuke diterima dengan tangan terbuka di Konoha, Naruto malah menerima pengusiran karena para tetua khawatir akan keberadaan Kyuubi dalam dirinya. Di tengah – tengah keputus – asaan Naruto menemukan berkelana dan menemukan persembunyian dari sekelompok besar Uzumaki yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat menyelamatkan diri dari pemusnahan. Bersama dengan mereka, Naruto membangun kembali Uzushiogakure, mengecat rambutnya sendiri menjadi sewarna ibunya dan akhirnya ia ditunjuk oleh para warga Uzushio untuk menjadi Uzukage selanjutnya berbekal dari Fuinjutsu yang telah diajarkan oleh para Uzumaki dan gulungan rahasia yang dibawa para warga Uzu.

Kebangkitan Uzushiogakure yang fenomenal itu sempat membuat hubungan antar desa menegang, akan tetapi Naruto yang merupakan pahlawan dari perang shinobi keempat membuat banyak desa lain berpikir dua kali untuk menyerang basis para manusia bersurai merah tersebut. Naruto sadar bahwa Uzushio yang baru bangkit tak akan dapat berdiri sendiri, maka dari itu ia membangun hubungan dengan desa – desa kecil di sekitar Uzushio, seperti Taki, Oni, dan Yuki no Kuni.

" Shion – sama – "

Sang Miko itu tersentak dari pikirannya, iris violetnya menatap bertanya pada salah satu pengawal yang sedang berlutut seraya mengulurkan sepucuk surat kepadanya.

" Anda menerima surat dari Kazekage – sama "

Shion menyipitkan matanya mendengar pengirim surat tersebut. Dengan lembut, ia menerima surat tersebut dan membacanya sekilas. Kedua tangannya mengerat begitu membaca surat yang berisi ancaman tersebut hingga kertas di genggamannya menjadi runyam.

' Naruto – kun, sebenarnya dimana dirimu sekarang ? '

XoX

Kembali ke Naruto, Uzukage muda itu sedang mengetik beberapa kata pada ponsel jadulnya. Senyuman puas terbentuk begitu ia menekan tombol send pertanda pesannya telah ia sampaikan, dan tak sampai semenit sebuah pesan telah datang.

 _From : Sirzech_

 _To : Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Aku senang kau menerima kontrakku. Grayfia telah mengirimkan semua data yang kau butuhkan dalam misi ini. Uang muka telah kukirim bersama data tersebut, sisa pembayaran akan kuberikan begitu misi ini berhasil._

Dan benar, dalam sedetik satu tumpuk berkas – berkas telah berada pada meja ruangan tamunya. Pemuda itu berdecak kagum, "Sihir memang luar biasa huh ? "

Iris Violet Naruto meneliti segala kata – kata yang tertera dalam laporan tersebut, dan beberapa bait kata pada berkas itu mengembangkan seringainya.

" Kheh, Maou tomat … biar kuberikan kau pelajaran sedikit bagaimana politik yang sebenarnya "

 **TBC**

 **Ok, sepertinya pernyataan Naruto terakhir ini jelas memberikan jawaban kepada mereka yang bertanya Naruto berpihak kepada siapa. Fic ini sedikit berbeda dengan fic lain yang kugarap, di fic ini aku mencoba peruntunganku untuk mengangkat tema politik, jadi dibanding adu otot, aku bakal lebih menonjolkan pertarungan pemikiran. Dunia Politik itu kejam bro, segala macam fakta dapat diputarbalikkan guahaha. Sip, satu lagi pemeran baru muncul, si Asia Argento. Untuk pair, aku mencoba peruntunganku untuk membuat ini single pair. Tapi, aku masih belum menentukan siapa yang cocok hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Am a Shinobi**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO, Semi Canon, dan Lain – lain**

 **humanNaru, SmartNaru**

 **Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, sang Uzukage muda secara mendadak dan misterius muncul di kota Kuoh sehari setelah pengangkatannya. Frustasi tak menemukan jalan pulang ke Uzushiogakure, Uzukage itu memutuskan untuk membangun perguruan ninja di kota tersebut.**

Chapter 4

 **Elemental World**

 **Sunagakure**

Sunagakure, desa yang berada pada daerah kekuasaan Daimyo Angin itu dipimpin oleh seorang shinobi terkuat yang mereka sebut sebagai Kazekage. Desa itu berada dalam gurun tandus, yang menyebabkan perbedaan suhu ala mi antara siang dan malam di desa tersebut. Pada siang hari, cuaca yang terik akibat pancaran sinar matahari tanpa adanya pepohonan untuk menyuplai O2 membuat suhu begitu panas, sedangkan pada malam hari turun ala mi hingga hampir mencapai taraf beku. Karena letaknya yang berada di gurun pula, desa ini menjadi langganan badai pasir. Akan tetapi walaupun dengan semua kesulitan tersebut, para warga desa sunagakure masih dapat tersenyum dan hidup damai dalam desa mereka.

Perdamaian, sebuah kata yang begitu indah dan dahulunya terasa mustahil digapai. Masih banyak pihak yang sulit menerima bahwa 5 desa besar yang dahulu selalu berkonflik hingga melahirkan 3 perang shinobi dapat berdamai. Perdamaian itu berhasil karena peran besar dari seorang Jinchuriki desa Konohagakure yang sekarang tidak diketahui dimana keberadaannya, dan sejak kehilangannya dunia mulai berputar kembali pada arah sebelumnya.

Pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuat Kazekage muda dengan surai merahnya betah bertahan di ruangan kerja nya walaupun waktu telah menunjukkan dinihari. Pemuda tersebut menopang kepalanya dengan lipatan tangannya di atas meja, di sekitar meja luasnya itu terlihat tumpukan kertas putih yang telah tersusun sehingga tak menganggu pandangan lurusnya pada pintu. Matanya sedikit berkedip begitu mendengar ketukan halus dari pintu ruangannya.

Pemuda itu berseru pelan memberi izin kepada siapapun di balik pintu ruang kerjanya untuk masuk. Sama sekali tak ada perubahan ekspresi ketika pintu itu terbuka menampilkan gadis bersurai coklat sebahu yang mengenakan pakaian jonin sunagakure dan membawa sebuah gulungan dengan tersenyum.

" Gaara – sensei, hamba menerima surat balasan dari Shion – Hime, penguasa Oni no Kuni " gadis Jonin itu berjalan mendekat, dan mengulurkan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa yang segera disambut Gaara.

" Terima kasih Matsuri. Maaf menganggu waktu istirahatmu, kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu selagi menunggu badai pasir di luar reda " Gaara menatap sebentar pada mantan muridnya tersebut sebelum membentuk segel tangan untuk melepas segel yang terdapat pada surat tersebut.

Iris jade nya terus meneliti 100 kata yang dikirim oleh Shion, salah satu dari rekan Uzumaki Naruto setelah pengasingannya. Terdengar helaan nafas panjang yang didominansi rasa kecewa begitu isi surat tersebut seperti yang ia duga.

" Ano … sensei! "

Gaara mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, menemukan Matsuri masih berdiri di sana dengan ala mi canggung. " Apa kau masih memiliki keperluan denganku Matsuri ? "

Gadis bersurai coklat itu menggaruk pipinya dengan gerakan nervous. Iris matanya menolak menatap langsung pada jade dari pimpinan desanya tersebut. " A – apa benar kabar bahwa hubungan antara 5 desa besar kembali bergejolak pasca menghilangnya Uzumaki Naruto – sama ? "

Tak ada reaksi berarti dari Gaara. Kage termuda itu masih menatap fokus ke depan membuat sang penanya semakin canggung. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir tersebut " Hubungan antara 5 desa saat ini tak bisa dikatakan sedang bergejolak, tak bisa pula dibilang dalam keadaan harmonis. Sejak awal, perdamaian antara 5 desa ini merupakan hasil dari andil besar Uzumaki Naruto dalam perang dunia shinobi keempat. Situasi yang sama pernah terjadi begitu Naruto didepak keluar dari Konoha, namun suasana panas itu melarut begitu ia kembali dengan menyandang gelar Uzukage. Dan sekarang, ia kembali menghilang, secara misterius pula sehingga mendatangkan pikiran – pikiran buruk dari desa – desa kecil pada 5 desa besar lainnya. "

" Se- sepertinya kompleks sekali " tanggap Matsuri tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti atas penjelasan guru nya.

Gaara tersenyum sekilas " Untuk saat ini, 5 kage masih memilih untuk tak ikut andil. Walaupun aku mencium adanya gerakan dari Konoha, Kumo, dan Iwa untuk meredam gejolak dari desa kecil di sekitar mereka. Tapi, tenang saja … 5 kage telah berdiskusi dan kemungkinan akan membahas ini bersama pimpinan desa – desa kecil lainnya dalam waktu dekat. Perdamaian yang telah diraih Naruto harus kita jaga "

Matsuri tersenyum lebar mendengar keyakinan dalam setiap kata yang dikeluarkan gurunya. Ia segera izin keluar begitu tawarannya untuk membuatkan kopi ditolak oleh kazekage tersebut.

Ekspresi masam terbentuk di wajah Gaara. Kazekage itu bangkit berdiri menatap ke luar dari jendela. Irisnya meredup begitu badai pasir menghalanginya untuk melihat keindahan langit malam.

" malam ini seperti menggambarkan masa depan dari dunia ini. Kehilanganmu Naruto seakan menjadi badai pasir yang membuat masa depan menjadi semu. " bisik Gaara. Tangannya terkepal erat begitu mengingat perkumpulan 5 kage sebelumnya berakhir berantakan dan membuat hubungan antar 5 desa merenggang. Terlebih sejak Konoha mengangkat Uchiha Sasuke menjadi Rokudaime, desa shinobi pertama itu mulai menunjukkan gelagat untuk menjalankan suatu revolusi. Karena itulah, sebagai sahabat dari Naruto, ia mulai mencoba menggaet desa – desa kecil untuk mulai mewaspadai langkah Konoha.

" Naruto, perdamaian yang telah susah payah kau raih tak kan kubiarkan rusak begitu saja "

 **XoX**

 **Underworld**

 **Phenex Estate**

Dua orang pria dewasa dengan rupa yang cukup identik berdiri sejajar memandang seorang gadis kecil yang tengah meminum secangkir teh nya dengan anggun. Kedua pria dewasa itu tersentak begitu melihat gadis itu tersenyum nakal dengan gerakan bibir yang sensual selagi meminum teh nya setelah seekor burung thunderbird kecil mendarat di pundaknya.

" Apa kau yakin Ravel – chan baik – baik saja Dad ? " salah satu pria dewasa dengan rupa yang lebih muda bertanya khawatir. Setitik keringat dingin mengalir pada dahinya setelah melihat senyum sekilas adik perempuan satu – satunya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu … mengerikan.

" Nah, kau terlalu khawatir Ruval. Bukankah begini lebih baik dibanding dia harus mengikuti peerage Riser. Kau tahu sendiri adik ketigamu itu sama sekali tak dapat memberi contoh yang baik untuk Ravel. " Pria dewasa lain yang wajahnya identik seperti pria sebelumnya hanya saja terlihat sedikit keriput pada wajahnya menjawab sambil bersedekap dada. Ekspresi bangga terlihat jelas di wajahnya walaupun terdapat beberapa tetes keringat dingin karena melihat hal yang serupa dengan putra sulungnya.

Ruval mengangkat alisnya begitu sebuah pemikiran melintas dalam otaknya " Mengenai kandidat yang kau sarankan ini … apa kau yakin Ravel dapat merekrutnya ? "

" Tentu. Seorang ayah hanya harus terus percaya pada anaknya bukan ?! "

" Dad … kau mengerti apa maksudku " ujar Ruval sweatdrop melihat kellakuan ayahnya mulai kikuk ketika membahas tentang putrid semata wayangnya.

Pria dewasa itu terdiam sebentar. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada gadis kecil tersebut yang kini mulai mencatat pada sebuah note kecil.

" Nah Ruval … menurutmu apa yang terpenting saat menjalani hidup ketika kau masih muda ? "

Alis Ruval mengerucut sama sekali tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari ayahnya. " Apa hubungan pertanyaan ini dengan Ravel ? "

" Kau masih harus banyak belajar ternyata putraku " Lord Phenex mendesah panjang. Ia berpaling menatap putra sulungnya.

" Saat kau lebih dewasa dan mempunyai keluarga datanglah lagi kepadaku dan tanyakan hal yang sama. Dan kau akan lebih mampu menyerap penjelasanku " jelas Lord Phenex mulai berjalan menuju Ravel meninggalkan Ruval yang terbengong.

Ravel yang menyadari seseorang berjalan ke arahnya berbalik, senyum kecil tersungging pada bibirnya begitu melihat seseorang itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. " Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Ravel ? "

Gadis muda itu mengibas – ngibaskan tangan " Bukan hal yang besar Dad, hanya sedang menyusun rencana untuk merekrut kandidat potensial yang Dad sarankan padaku. "

Lord Pheenx tersenyum tipis " Pemuda yang menarik bukan ? Kuharap kau benar – benar dapat merekrutnya "

" Tenang saja Dad. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk merekrutnya. " Ravel mengemasi cangkirnya dengan lingkaran sihir. Gadis pirang itu dengan cepat berdiri menghasilkan gurat bingung pada wajah ayahnya.

" Sekarang, apa yang kau rencanakan ? "

Ravel tersenyum misterius " Untuk langkah awal aku akan mengobservasinya dalam jarak dekat dan kemudian mencoba menabur umpan. "

Gadis muda itu tak memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut karena dalam sekejap ia telah pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya meninggalkan ayahnya yang hanya bersedekap dada dengan menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

XoX

 **At Kuoh, Abandon Church**

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak Naruto mengantar Asia ke gereja tersebut, dan dua hari pula Raynare dihantui perasaan gelisah hanya karena kata – kata nonverbal yang pemuda bersurai merah itu sampaikan. Ia sekarang kembali melamun yang membuat 3 fallen angel yang duduk di sekitarnya melenguh.

" Ah, lihatlah dirimu Raynare … melamun sepanjang hari … apa kau sedang jatuh cinta huh ? " Dohnaseek menggerutu sarkatis. Ia malaikat yang jatuh atas sebab dosa kerakusan dan keserakahan. Dosa itu memicu nya untuk tak dapat hanya diam, ia menginginkan sebuah pertarungan dan akhir – akhir ini ia sama sekali belum menemukan lawan tangguh hanya karena ketua misinya kali ini, Raynare tidak kompeten.

" Mah, katakan saja kalau kau cemburu Dohnaseek " Kalawarner malah menggoda Dohnaseek. Fallen angel dengan surai biru itu menatap geli pada Dohnaseek yang meracau tak jelas atas godaan darinya.

" Mah, aku bosan ! Dan lagi mengapa kita tak segera memulai ritualnya ?! Bukankah biarawati dengan Twilight Healing itu telah berada dalam genggaman kita " Fallen angel terakhir dengan surai pirang dan kostum gothic Lolita ikut mengeluh. Mitelt, fallen angel itu dengan malasnya merebahkan diri pada sofa usang di ruangan pemujaan gereja yang telah tak terpakai tersebut.

Raynare menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar keluhan Mitelt.

" Kita tak bisa mengambil langkah ceroboh seperti itu Mitelt. Beberapa hal janggal yang terjadi baru – baru ini membuatku berpikir jika kita gegabah bertindak akan berakibat fatal ke depannya "

Ketiga fallen angel itu serentak menatap bingung pada Raynare.

" Apa maksudmu dengan beberapa hal janggal ? " tanya Mitelt bingung.

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari salah satu rekannya itu kembali membuat fallen angel bersurai raven itu menghela nafas panjang.

" Pertama, keberadaan Freed. Exorcist sinting itu tak terdengar lagi kabarnya semenjak aku menyuruhnya menjemput mangsa kita ini dua hari yang lalu. Nomor ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi dan setiap aku menggunakan sihir komunikasi aksesnya terhalang. " Raynare menjeda sebentar memberikan waktu bagi rekannya untuk menyerap informasi yang baru ia sebutkan, begitu melihat raut terkejut dari ketiganya, ia kembali melanjutkan.

" Kedua, Namikaze Naruto. Ia yang datang kemari membawa mangsa kita ini tanpa terdeteksi sedikitpun dan sama sekali tak bereaksi apa – apa begitu aku berada dalam wujud fallen angel ku. Kemudian, ia juga sama sekali tak melupakan nama samaran yang kugunakan untuk membunuh sampah mesum mangsaku sebelumnya. "

" Terakhir, iblis – iblis penguasa kota ini. Kendati mereka mengetahui aktivitas kita di gereja ini belum ada gerakan dari mereka untuk mengusir atau menghabisi kita. "

Dohnaseek manggut – manggut " Pada poin terakhir aku menduga bahwa pihak iblis sengaja menggunakan keberadaan kita sebagai keuntungan mereka. Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa mangsamu sebelumnya telah direinkarnasikan menjadi iblis Gremory ? "

Raynare mengangguk " Aku tak menyadari bahwa sampah mesum itu membawa pemanggil Gremory. Walaupun berat kuakui aku kecolongan saat itu. Maka dari itu, langkah kali ini perlu dipertimbangkan dengan matang. Ah, mengenai hal itu … Mitelt dan Kalawarner apa kalian telah mengumpulkan Exorcist Liar seperti yang kuminta ? "

Kalawarner mendesah malas " Mereka akan tiba kapan saja kita memanggil mereka. Kau tak perlu khawatir. "

" Begitu ya. " Raynare tersenyum sensual. " Nah, dari wajahmu sepertinya sebuah rencana baru saja kau buat dalam otak licikmu. Keberatan untuk membaginya pada kami ? " tanya Dohnaseek tertarik.

" Nah … sebenarnya aku berencana ingin memulai ritualnya seminggu lagi. Tapi … " Raynare menjeda dengan tatapan terpaku pada pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka " Karena ada tikus kecil yang menguping pembicaraan kita. Mari kita lakukan ritualnya malam ini "

Terdengar pintu itu berdecit pelan dan kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu – buru meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

" Dohnaseek bawa mangsa kita ke bawah. Mitelt dan Kalawarner segera panggil para bawahan kita. Ritualnya akan dilaksanakan malam ini " Dohnaseek tersenyum maniak dan dalam kecepatan tinggi mengejak sosok yang telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Hanya sekejap fallen angel jantan itu telah berdiri di depan pintu gereja menghalangi seorang gadis pirang yang hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

" Nah, biarawati yang manis. Kau tak dapat pergi kemana - mana "

" To – Tol-! " Dohnaseek segera muncul di belakang gadis itu memukulnya tengkuknya keras hingga gadis itu pingsan mengagalkan usaha gadis itu untuk meminta tolong. Dari sudut pandang gadis itu, terlihat dalam gerakan lambat sebelum pingsan gadis itu mengeratkan genggaman pada liontin salib di lehernya seraya bibirnya bergerak menyebut tanpa suara sebuah nama

' Naruto – san !'

Tak jauh dari sana, di sebuah pinggiran gedung tertinggi kota Kuoh seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyeringai kecil. Pemuda itu ialah Namikaze Naruto atau para kliennya memanggil Uzumaki Naruto, iris birunya kini berubah orange menyerupai iris katak.

" Maaf Asia – san, aku akan sedikit terlambat. Tapi, tenang saja tak kan kubiarkan ada nyawa terenggut dalam misiku " bisiknya. Ia meraih saku seragam Kuoh Academy yang ia gunakan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas segel pemanggil yang berwarna merah dan biru.

" Mari kita mulai permainannya, Sirzech " bisiknya seraya memasang handseal saling bertentangan.

 **Kagebunshin No Jutsu.**

8 Kembaran dirinya berdiri sejajar dengannya. Tanpa perintah verbal 8 kembaran itu membentuk handseal sama dalam serentak, kemudian kepulan asap menutupi mereka. Naruto tersenyum tipis begitu hembusan angin kencang menghapus kepulan asap tersebut memperlihatkan 8 kembarannya yang telah berganti rupa dengan orang lain, dan salah satu kembarannya memegang 3 kertas sihir pemanggil berwarna merah sedangkan yang lain masing – masing membawa selembar kertas sihir pemanggil bewarna biru.

Ia menunjuk pada 7 kembaran dirinya yang membawa lembar kertas pemanggil berwarna biru " Kalian semua berpencarlah buat para iblis Sitri sibuk. Kita akan memancing Gremory dalam permainan ini "

Selepas kepergian 7 kembarannya ia mengangguk kecil pada kembaran dirinya yang tertinggal. Tanpa suara kembarannya itu melompat cepat melewati gedung – gedung menuju gereja terbengkalai.

" Nah, sekarang … " Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel jadulnya menekan beberapa tombol dan segera menyapa penuh semangat kepada pihak yang ia hubungi " Yo Vasco Trada ! ". Tak mempedulikan gerutuan dari orang yang ia panggil Vasco Trada itu, Naruto melanjutkan " mengenai misi yang kemarin kau berikan … apa tak masalah jika aku bertindak hingga menimbulkan sedikit percikan antara kalian 2 fraksi "

Vasco Trada, sang Kardinal Agung Pendeta dari Vatikan mengernyit begitu menerima salam pembuka dari ninja yang beberapa waktu lalu ia beri misi. " Apa maksudmu dengan menimbulkan sedikit percikan ? dan fraksi mana yang kau maksud ? "

Seringai tipis terbentuk di wajah Naruto " Masalah ini terjadi karena kelalaian dari pihak Gereja dan Mekkai. Kalian pihak Gereja terlalu cepat memutuskan, yah walaupun aku mengapresiasi kau yang masih berusaha mengungkap kebenaran dengan menyewa jasaku di sini … "

" Langsung saja ke intinya " potong Vasco tak sabaran. Pendeta itu menggeram begitu mendengar kekehan pendek dari pemuda tersebut.

" Diodora Astaroth, aku telah mengumpulkan bukti bahwa ia akar dalam masalah ini. Kau tahu sendiri bukan apa yang terjadi jika aku mengeliminasinya sekarang ? "

Naruto diam menunggu. Alisnya terangkat begitu mendengar helaan nafas dari seberang sambungan ponselnya.

" Kau pasti telah membuat rencana bukan ? Aku serahkan kepadamu. Kali ini aku akan menerima bersih saja. Dan beberapa hari lagi utusan dari Gereja Vatikan akan datang untuk menjemput kembali Asia setelah kau selesai mengumpulkan semua bukti bahwa ia tak bersalah "

" Untuk itu … kau tidak dapat memutuskannya. Asia – san berhak untuk memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Kuharap kau dan fraksimu bertanya keputusannya terlebih dahulu. "

Panggilan itu segera terputus begitu lawan bicara Uzukage muda itu mendengus berat.

Beberapa menit terdiam, dalam mode senjutsunya tersebut Naruto dapat merasakan para iblis bergerak secara random sesaui arah yang ia rencanakan. " Kheh … sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan topeng. Asia – san perlu mengetahui bahwa teman akan datang saat keadaan menjadi sulit "

Uzukage muda itu berdiri tegap menatap jauh ke depan. Seringainya melebar begitu merasakan aura yang saling bentrok di gereja terbengkalai. " Permainan dimulai "

XoX

" Hmm … jadi apa maksudnya ini ? dan dimana orang atau makhluk apapun yang ingin kita melaksanakan kontraknya ? " seru Issei frustasi setelah hampir setengah jam mengelilingi hutan di dekat pinggiran Kota Kuoh. Kiba Yuuto, Knight dari Rias mengabaikan keluhan dari satu – satunya pawn dalam kelompoknya tersebut. Iris birunya menelusuri sekeliling mereka dan mendarat pada gadis kecil dengan surai putih yang berekspresi datar, meskipun dalam skala kecil dapat terlihat alis kanannya berkedut.

" Apa kau yakin kontraknya datang dari tempat ini Koneko – san ? "

Gadis mungil dengan surai putih itu mengangguk kecil, memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan senpai nya. Rook Rias itu menatap Yuuto dengan menunjuk pada salah satu pohon di depan mereka. " Arahnya tepat dari sana saat pertama kali aku merasakannya dan sekarang telah berpindah menuju ke kedalaman hutan "

" Eh, berpindah ? " tanya Issei dengan wajah bego. Yuuto mencubit dagunya untuk berpikir " Terdapat dua kemungkinan, yang pertama orang itu sedang mempermainkan kita atau – "

" Ia sedang diincar " Lanjut Koneko pasif. Alisnya berkedut kembali " Yuuto senpai, pemegang kontrak itu berhenti berlari dan jaraknya tak begitu jauh sekitar 100 meter ke Tenggara "

" Pimpin arahnya Koneko – san " putus Yuuto, ia telah ditunjuk oleh Kingnya, Rias Gremory, untuk menjadi tanggung jawab dalam misi bersama ini. Dan ia tahu betul, dalam kelompoknya Koneko yang merupakan hybrid nekoshou dan iblis memiliki kemampuan sensor terbaik. Tanpa membuang waktu, Koneko segera terbang dengan sepasang sayap kelelawarnya, begitupula Yuuto yang membantu membawa Issei, karena pawn Gremory itu sama sekali tak dapat mengendalikan sihirnya.

" Di sana ! " tunjuk Koneko pada salah satu bagian hutan yang rimbun. Yuuto segera mensummon beberapa pedang untuk memangkas ranting dan dedaunan yang menghalangi jalur mereka.

Trang

Iris mata Koneko dan Yuuto segera menyipit mendengar bunyi tersebut. Issei yang tak mengerti apa – apa hanya dapat melebarkan matanya begitu melihat pada jalur yang ditebas Yuuto terdapat pemandangan … yang entah bisa disebut mengerikan atau surga bagi Issei.

Di sana ia dapat melihat 3 figur yang berdiri di masing – masing ranting pohon. Ketiga – tiganya memiliki dua pasang sayap merpati kehitaman dan terlihat satu – satunya figure laki – laki di sana mengenggam sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya, menatap tajam pada mereka bertiga. Sedangkan dua figur lain yang menggunakan pakaian begitu seksi yang tak mampu menutupi asset (ini pemandangan surga bagi Issei-_-) mereka menatap ke bawah tepat pada seorang pemuda dengan setelan kantoran yang jatuh terjerembab dan menatap pada mereka bertiga dengan wajah bahagia.

" Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Aku hampir tewas di sini ! " pemuda yang terjerembab itu berteriak nyaring membuat seluruh bidak Gremory mengerti bahwa pemuda itulah yang memanggil mereka dan secara tak langsung mereka telah memiliki gambaran akan apa kontraknya nanti.

" Kheh, iblis – iblis kecil rupanya … " Mitelt, malaikat jatuh yang berpakaian Lothic Golita itu mendecak kasar. Disampingnya, Kalawarner hanya terkekeh sama sekali tak menganggap kedatangan tiga iblis itu akan membantu keadaan pria tersebut.

" Mah sayang sekali para iblis kecil … kalian bernasib sama seperti sampah ini " Dohnaseek dengan pedang cahaya menunjuk pada pemuda tersebut. " Kesalahannya adalah karena pada tengah malam mendatangi gereja yang menjadi basis kalian dan kesalahan kalian adalah … " Dohnaseek menurunkan bagian depan topinya hingga cukup membayangi wajahnya " datang untuk menolongnya " lanjutnya dengan desisan pelan. Dalam sekejap, ia telah melemparkan pedang cahaya nya pada pemuda yang terjerembab tersebut.

Iris pemuda itu melebar dapat ia lihat dalam gerakan lambat, Yuuto bergerak cepat hingga berdiri di hadapannya dengan Issei di sampingnya. Beberapa projektil muncul di masing – masing tangan knight tersebut dan membentuk sepasang pedang yang ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan tombak cahaya tersebut.

" Terima kasih " ujar pria itu spontan. " Untuk bayarannya, aku akan memberikan kalian sejumlah uang dan permata "

" Kontrak diterima! " teriak Issei antusias, pada lengan kirinya telah terbentuk gauntlet merah crimson dengan permata hijau besar di tengahnya.

 **Boost**

Dengan suatu suara mekanik tersebut, Issei berlari menuju pohon tempat Kalawarner berdiri menghiraukan larangan dan peringatan dari rekan setimnya.

Kalawarner segera melemparkan beberapa tombak cahaya untuk membunuh Issei, akan tetapi rencananya gagal begitu pemuda bersurai coklat itu menggunakan gauntletnya untuk menepis tombak yang tepat ke arahnya.

 **Boost**

" Rasakan ini, Hyaa! " Issei dengan tinjunya yang telah dilipat gandakan memukul langsung batang pohon tersebut dan berhasil meruntuhkannya.

" Kheh, kalian lihat bagaimana kekuat – Arggh " belum sempat berucap sombong atas hasil dari pukulannya, Sekiryuutei itu terlebih dahulu mengerang sakit setelah sebuah tombak cahaya menggores bahunya. Dan beberapa tombak cahaya lain juga telah melesat untuk membunuhnya.

TRANG

BRAK

" Jangan ceroboh Ise/ Ero – senpai ! " Issei menghembus nafas lega setelah melihat Yuuto berhasil menepis beberapa tombak cahaya di bagian kiri dengan pedangnya sementara di bagian kanan telah ditangani Koneko yang masih mengangkat pohon besar yang telah Issei runtuhkan sebelumnya.

' Uwohh walaupun badannya kecil tapi tenaganya luar biasa ! ' batin Issei dan pemuda terjerembab itu melihat Koneko dengan entengnya melemparkan pohon itu kepada Dohnaseek yang telah menghindar.

Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, dan Mitelt berkumpul di udara menatap tajam pada 3 iblis muda yang tersenyum kecil pada mereka. " Kita terlalu meremehkan mereka. Segera eliminasi jangan sampai mereka menganggu ritual Raynare " intruksi Dohnaseek yang segera membuat Kalawarner dan Mitelt kompak melesat cepat menangkap target masing – masing. Kalawarner mencengkram kepala Koneko dan menyeretnya jauh hingga ke dalam hutan " Khuhkhu aku akan mengurus di dada rata ini " sedangkan Mitelt dengan cepat menghajar Issei hingga membuat pawn itu terlempar cukup jauh walaupun telah bertahan menggunakan gauntletnya.

" Kheh, Kerja sama kalian memang bagus. Akan tetapi, kalian tak bisa melakukan hal serupa lagi jika kami melawan kalian satu satu bukan ? " Dohnaseek turun perlahan melihat pada targetnya, Yuuto yang tengah memunggungi pemuda terjerembab tersebut. Tanpa kedua pihak itu sadari, pemuda terjerembab itu tersenyum kecil.

' Sekarang saatnya Master '

Beralih pada pintu masuk gereja terbengkalai, Naruto tersenyum kecil, berjalan santai walaupun di hadapannya terdapat banyak Exorcist liar yang menatapnya dengan tatapan haus darah.

" Wah wah, apa ini anak muda ? Apa kau datang untuk berdoa di tengah malam ? Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke bar dan bermain dengan para gadis ?! " salah satu dari pendeta itu mengusir dengan cara halus. Mereka memang Exorcist liar tapi mereka tetap menjunjung tinggi kemanusiaan terkecuali jika hal itu memang keharusan.

" Nah, sayangnya gadis yang akan menjadi teman kencanku berada di dalam. Kalian tahu ? ia biarawati baru yang datang ke kota ini. Surai pirangnya begitu indah, dan tingkah lakunya sangat menggemaskan. Nah, sekarang apa kalian para pendeta akan dengan senang hati memberi informasi dimana ' teman kencanku ' ini ? " Naruto membalas dengan nada main – main.

" Dia mengetahuinya ?! "

" itu tidak mungkin! Bukankah Freed sendiri yang membawa dia kemari "

Bisik – bisik mulai terdengar dari para Exorcist liar tersebut, melihat itu Naruto melepaskan energinya yang membuat udara sekitarnya memberat, dan tatapannya telah berganti menjadi keseriusan yang begitu kental.

" Dimana Asia ?! " tanyanya keras.

" Dia bukan manusia biasa. Bunuh dia ! " salah satu Exorcist liar memberi perintah dan Exorcist yang terdekat pada Naruto segera mengangkat pedangnya hendak menebas Naruto. Akan tetapi ..

Duak

Naruto telah terlebih dahulu melewatinya dan memberikan pukulan keras pada tengkuk Exorcist itu sukses membuat Exorcist itu Exorcist yang berada di dekat Naruto segera mundur begitu melihat tatapan tajam Naruto.

" Aku tak akan menyakiti kalian, jika kalian memberi tahu dimana Asia "

Naruto memperingati sekali lagi.

" Jangan gentar. Bunuh dia bersama ! " Exorcist yang berada paling belakang, sepertinya pemimpin dari kawanan Exorcist liar itu berteriak membakar semangat membuat Naruto menghela nafas. Ia menutup matanya memasuki alam bawah sadarnya dan di depannya telah berdiri monster yang merupakan penggabungan kuda dan lumba – lumba yang memiliki 5 ekor keputihan.

" Maaf Kokuo, aku pinjam kekuatanmu sebentar " bisik Naruto pelan seraya membuka matanya, dan tepat di hadapannya telah ada 5 Exorcist yang siap membunuhnya dari segala arah.

Jrit

Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati mereka, dan segera menepuk punggung dari kelima Exorcist itu dengan cepat. Dengan cepat, bekas sentuhan Naruto menumbuhkan karang yang keras dan berat di punggung mereka hingga memaksa mereka tersungkur tak berdaya.

" Te – teknik seperti apa itu ?! " beberapa Exorcist yang lemah mental mulai mundur secara perlahan. Walaupun masih banyak yang bergerak untuk melawan Naruto dan mereka semua dapat ditangani hanya dengan pertarungan fisik. Hanya dalam waktu 1 menit, Naruto berhasil menumbangkan semua Exorcist liar yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Semuanya dalam keadaan terjerembab karena adanya karang berat yang tumbuh pada beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

' Di sini huh ?! ' batin Naruto melihat sebuah kayu kecil yang menutupi akses menuju lantai bawah tanah. Tanpa berusaha banyak, Uzukage itu menghentak kayu tersebut dan segera melompat turun. Alisnya mengkerut begitu melihat Exorcist liar dengan jumlah yang jauh lebih banyak dibanding di atas tadi.

" Ia berhasil turun ke sini berarti ancaman. Segera bunuh ! " Naruto menghela nafas mendengar seruan itu. Irisnya tertutup kembali, dan bayangan di depannya berubah menjadi monster serangga raksasa yang memiliki 7 ekor.

" Chomei, kali ini aku akan menggunakan kemampuanmu "

Seketika membuka matanya, Naruto segera mengeluarkan sepasang sayap serangga raksasa dan mengepakkannya ke depan menghasilkan tekanan angin yang mendorong seluruh Exorcist liar itu terjerembab. Uzukage itu dengan kecepatan tinggi segera menancapkan kunai pada masing – masing tangan Exorcist itu mencegah mereka untuk bangkit.

" Setelah menyelamatkan Asia, aku akan mengurus kalian ! " pamit Naruto berlari cepat menuju pintu di ujung ruangan sana mengabaikan segala rutukan dan teriakan kesakitan dari para musuhnya. Di balik pintu tersebut, tempat ritual penarikan sacred gear Asia terjadi, Raynare tengah tertawa puas mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan yang begitu pilu dari mantan biarawati di depannya.

' Hanya sedikit lagi dan keabadian ini akan menjadi milikku ' batin Raynare. Sacred Gear Asia adalah Twilight Healing, sebuah sacred gear penyembuhan yang berfungsi pada semua makhluk. Dengan sacred gear tersebut, mau terluka seperti apapun, ia akan tetap dapat hidup karena luka tersebut akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, setidaknya itulah yang berada di pikiran malaikat jatuh itu.

BRAKKK

Raynare terkesiap dan melebarkan matanya melihat pintu yang telah hancur berantakan. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat ketika melihat sekilas pria dengan surai merah berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

" Naruto – san ! " Asia spontan berteriak memanggil nama teman pertamanya tersebut. Terkejut sekaligus khawatir akan pria tersebut.

" Apa ini Yuuma – san ? bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk merawat temanku ? " Naruto bertanya dengan nada manis, namun hal itu bertentangan dengan matanya yang menatap tajam Raynare.

" A- apa … ba- bagaimana kau bisa kemari ?! " tanya Raynare terkejut. Ia juga mencoba mengulur waktu, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari semenit, maka sacred gear Asia akan menjadi miliknya. Dengan itu, ia yakin mampu membunuh Naruto walaupun sejatinya ia belum mengetahui mengapa sosok Naruto membuatnya begitu takut.

Naruto mengepakkan sayap serangannya sekali lagi membuat Raynare terpental dan menabrak keras dinding timur gereja. Serangan yang menghapus segala rencana Raynare. Dalam gerakan kilat, Naruto telah berada di belakang Raynare, menghantam keras tenguknya membuat gadis itu pingsan seketika.

Asia mengerjap – ngerjapkan matanya, sama sekali tak percaya teman pertama yang ia miliki mengalahkan Raynare dalam sekejap. " Asia – san " gadis itu terkesiap begitu melihat Naruto telah berada tak jauh di depannya. Sepasang sayap serangga di tubuhnya juga telah hilang.

" Na – naruto – san ?! " Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar Asia yang menyapanya dengan nada bergetar. Tak mengherankan setelah kejadian yang menimpanya mala mini. Tangannya menepuk pelan surai pirang gadis itu dan memberikan elusan kecil " Maaf membuatmu harus merasakan sakit itu Asia. Tapi, tenang saja kau aman sekarang. "

" Hum ! " Asia mengangguk kecil dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. Itu reaksi alami karena baru pertama kali merasakan tindakan penuh perhatian dari lawan jenis. Uzukage muda itu terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Asia yang begitu menggemaskan saat ini, namun tatapannya segera mengeras begitu ia melirik ke arah barat.

" Bukankah kau mendengar ucapanku sebelumnya, Asia aman bersamaku di sini " Asia mengerjap bingung, tak mengerti Naruto berbicara pada siapa.

Baru saja ingin bertanya, gadis segera menutup mulutnya begitu mendengar beberapa langkah tapak kaki yang mendekat pada mereka. Ia berbalik, hanya untuk memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat seorang pemuda yang seusia nya bersurai hitam dan menggunakan pakaian yang begitu mewah dan di belakangnya berjejer gadis – gadis cantik yang berjumlah 15 orang.

" Jangan bertingkah sok pahlawan di depan Asia – ku manusia sampah ! Jangan sombong hanya karena kau mampu menghadapi para Exorcist liar dan malaikat jatuh lemah ini "

Asia bingung dengan sikap dan ucapan kasar dari pemuda tersebut. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Naruto begitu melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum kecil.

" Bukankah itu rencanamu ? untuk bertingkah sok pahlawan, Diodora. " pemuda itu mengernyit begitu Naruto memanggil namanya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku ? "

Naruto menarik pelan Asia hingga gadis itu berdiri di belakangnya. " Diodora Astaroth, adik kandung dari Ajuka Beelzebub. Pewaris dari tahta Astaroth yang memiliki fetish pada gadis polos. 15 anggotamu itu adalah gadis – gadis gereja yang dahulunya begitu polos. Kau selalu menggunakan trik yang sama untuk merekrut anggotamu yakni godaan atau membuat mereka dibuang gereja dan bertingkah heroic menyelamatkan mereka hanya untuk kepuasan nafsumu. Mangsamu yang terakhir adalah Asia Argento bukan ? kau adalah iblis yang disembuhkan Asia ! "

Diodora jujur terkejut mendengar informasi tentangnya yang begitu detail dari manusia di depannya. Sepantasnya ia merasa waspada saat ini, namun mengingat lawannya hanyalah manusia, makhluk yang terendah kedudukannya dalam kekuatan membuat ego nya naik.

Ia tertawa pongah. " Begitu banyak informasiku padamu. Sepertinya aku harus membunuhmu! Budak – budakku yang manis, bunuh manusia bodoh itu untukku " Diodora memberikan intruksi dengan menunjuk Naruto. Ia mengakui bahwa Naruto cukup kuat untuk ukuran manusia tanpa sacred gear dengan mampu melawan hampir seratus Exorcist Liar dan satu malaikat jatuh tanpa berkeringat, tapi tetap saja di hadapan ke 15 budak nya yang telah ia latih dan memiliki kemampuan unik masing – masing, Naruto pasti kesulitan dan tak tega untuk melawan mereka, di saat lengah itu lah ia akan menyerang dengan sihir proyektilnya.

15 gadis budak Diodora berbaris rapi di depan King mereka dengan mengangkat senjata masing – masing, beberapa bahkan telah menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk serangan energi. Melihat Asia yang ketakutan akan itu, membuat Diodora menambahkan " Ingat, hanya serang pemuda bodoh itu. Asia nanti akan menjadi bagian dari kalian juga " ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri begitu membayangkan dapat memiliki Asia.

" Kau terlalu arogan bocah " ujar Naruto tersenyum meremehkan. Kepalan tangan kanannya terbuka dan perlahan gumpalan energy mulai membulat sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan bising layaknya baling – balik begitu gumpalan energy itu memiliki bentuk layaknya shuriken dengan gumpalan energy bulat sebagai intinya.

' Kali ini aku akan menggunakan kemampuanku sendiri '

Ke 15 gadis Diodora serentak bergerak untuk menyerang. Mereka semakin percaya diri begitu melihat Naruto hanya diam saja, Asia yang berada di belakang Naruto semakin panik mengira teman pertamanya menyerah.

" Naruto – sa "

" Pegang tanganku dengan erat Asia " ujar Naruto memotong cepat prediksi buruk mantan biarawati itu. Namun, Asia masih tetap memandang Naruto ragu membuat Uzukage muda itu tersenyum lembut.

" Kau akan percaya pada teman pertamamu ini bukan ? "

Pertanyaan itu menyentak kesadaran Asia, dengan cepat ia mengangguk dan menggengam erat telapak tangan Naruto dan seketika pula sensasi seperti ditarik dirasakannya.

 **Sring**

Gadis pirang itu dengan polosnya mengedip – ngedipkan matanya begitu ia dan Naruto secara mendadak berada di dekat tubuh Raynare yang pingsan. Bukan hanya Asia, Diodora beserta seluruh peeragenya juga terkejut.

" Dia dapat melakukan teleportasi dengan instan, jangan diam saja dan serang dia ! " Teriak Diodora begitu melihat para anggota peeragenya hanya berdiri terdiam di tempat Naruto dan Asia sebelumnya berdiri.

Heir dari Astaroth itu menggeram marah begitu ia tak menerima respon dari para budaknya. Matanya menelusuri area tersebut dan menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

" Sejak kapan aksara itu ada di lantai ?! "

' Dan mengapa aku sama sekali tak dapat mengerti arti aksara tersebut ' lanjut Diodora di dalam batinnya.

" Oh … kau menyadarinya ternyata. Kau memiliki fokus dan ketepatan seperti kakakmu, tapi sayang kau tak memiliki kepintarannya " Naruto membentuk beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **Fuinjutsu : Fuin no Ugoki (Segel gerak)**

Diodora melebarkan matanya begitu melihat banyak aksara yang serupa di tempat para budaknya di tempat tersebut. Dan semuanya bergerak untuk menyelimutinya, aksara – aksara tersebut berubah menjadi rantai hitam yang menjerat segala bagian vital tubuhnya.

" A – apa ini ?! " tanya Diodora bergetar, ia mulai merasakan takut begitu segala bagian tubuhnya yang terjerat rantai hitam itu mulai mati rasa. Ini tak seperti menyerap energinya melainkan menghilangkan energinya, jangankan untuk menggunakan sihir untuk melepaskan diri, berontak saja tak bisa akibat sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa.

Dan ketakutan itu kian bertambah begitu Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan tajam. " Sekarang apa kau memiliki penyesalan Diodora ? " tanya Naruto sarkatis. Iblis yang ditanyai hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeram marah. Bisa – bisanya ia yang merupakan High Class Devil tak berdaya di hadapan manusia, manusia?!

" Aku sengaja menjebakmu di sini. Yang kuincar adalah ke 15 anggota peeragemu ini. Dengan menggunakan beberapa segel khusus, aku akan menghilangkan pengaruh yang kau tanamkan pada mereka dan menyerahkannya kembali pada pihak Gereja untuk diintrogasi. Mereka tentunya akan membocorkan bagaimana kau menyusup ke dalam gereja yang berujung pada konflik antara Tenshi dan Akuma. Sekarang apa kau mengerti keadaanmu ? "

" A – apa ?! WAHA HA aku adalah adik dari Beelzebub. Saudaraku, Ajuka Beelzebub, Super Devil tak akan membiarkanku mati ataupun dihukum ? " Diodora tersenyum meremehkan, senyumnya itu luntur begitu Naruto memberikan senyum yang sama. " Kau pikir Ajuka Beelzebub bisa berbuat apa ketika Tenshi memutuskan perang pada Akuma ? Perang akan menimbulkan korban di kedua belah pihak, dan para tetua dan Maou lain akan mendesak saudaramu untuk menyerahkanmu sebagai tumbal atas status quo saat ini. "

Diodora terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan Naruto benar, dan lagi hubungannya dengan Ajuka tidak sedekat Sirzech dengan Rias ataupun Serafall dengan Sona. Ia mulai merasakan keputus asaan sekarang.

" Nah, untuk sekarang aku akan melepaskan bebanmu itu untuk sementara "

Dengan entengnya Naruto memukul Diodora tepat di wajah dengan keras hingga membuat pemuda itu segera pingsan, tubuhnya sama sekali tak terpental karena jerat dari segel Naruto. Setelah memastikan akar masalah Asia itu pingsan, Naruto melirik pada 15 gadis Diodora, dalam satu jentikan, semuanya segera ia teleport menuju Vasco Trada untuk diinterogasi.

Asia yang melihat semua aksi Naruto merasa bingung, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya dan ia ingin Naruto menjawab untuknya.

" Naruto – san ! " panggil Asia seraya berlari kecil mendekati Naruto. Tudung kepalanya telah raib entah kemana, menyisakan ia dengan pakaian biarawati yang sedikit awut – awuttan karena ia terus meronta saat sacred gearnya hendak dirampas.

" Ah, Asia – san. Maafkan aku karena sibuk mengurus mereka. Ada apa ? "

" Aku memiliki pertanyaan " gadis itu menarik nafas panjang begitu menerima anggukan kecil dari Naruto " Siapa kau sebenarnya, Naruto – san ? "

" Uzumaki Naruto, ninja elit yang bermimpi membangkitkan kembali klan ninja pada dunia modern ini. Dan juga teman pertamamu " ujar Naruto, pada akhir perkenalannya ia mengedipkan matanya.

Sebelum Asia sempat menyampaikan pertanyaan selanjutnya, Naruto menginterupsi " Nah, Asia – san. Alasan awalku kemari adalah membawamu berkencan, maka dari itu mari bersenang – senang mulai sekarang. Semua pertanyaanmu akan kujawab nanti karena saat ini kau telah aman. " Naruto tersenyum lebar.

 **TBC**

 **Hm, ini update yang begitu lama ya hehe. Oke, untuk meringkasnya …. Aku dah membuat gambaran tentang bagaimana Elemental World setelah ditinggal Naruto, dunia itu mulai menunjukkan ketidakseimbangan setelah Guardiannya ( Naruto) pergi. Dan, yah Naruto sekarang dapat menggunakan masing – masing kemampuan Bijuu secara bebas. Untuk arc Asia, sampai di sini dulu. Selanjutnya, akan masuk ke arc Raiser. Disinilah pertemuan perdana antara Ravel dan Naruto, dan juga nasib Diodora akan diketahui pada arc Raiser ini pula.**


End file.
